Elder Scrolls oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for TES 4: Oblivion and TES5: Skyrim, M rated for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Skyrim - Wife and Housecarl

Wife and Housecarl

Every night was the same

The streets of Whiterun were peacefully quiet only disturbed by the pacing of a passing Stormcloak guard, the crickets song and the occasional neighing from the stables outside the city walls, The Bannered Mare was quiet, Dragonsreach was quiet and the temple of Kynareth was quiet

Breezehome was a different matter

Every night its walls was filled with screams and moans of ecstasy, every night the Dragonborn Mathias came home to his wife Aela after a long day of questing, slaying dragons and fighting for the Stormcloaks to bed her without fail and every night Lydia had to put up with it

The houses outer walls shielded the town from Aela's cries and Mathias's grunts but the inner walls disconnecting the bedrooms were far thinner, Lydia lay in her bed clad only in a cloth shirt trying to block out the animalistic noises coming from only a few metres away, being both of Werewolf blood Aela and Mathias could never sleep peacefully only able to rest their heads when the last of the energy in their bodies left them, after marriage Aela became something of a housewife only hunting when she needed fresh meat for evening meals or when Mathias took her with him into an old ruin or cairn, Mathias in turn being both a Redguard and a Werewolf meant that his blood boiled even hotter than the Nordic Werewolves of the Circle, even after killing three dragons and a cave of Falmer Mathias still had a lot of energy to burn

Lydia heard the bed begin to creak and bang against the wall of the opposite bedroom as Aela's screams of pleasure grew ever louder, she gritted her teeth and pulled her pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the noise, the couple had been betrothed for around three months now but they still acted like passionate newly weds

Throwing the pillow onto the bedroom floor Lydia sat up and held her head in her hands pressing her palms to her ears, if she couldn't hear them she couldn't think about it, if she couldn't think about it she could ignore them and if she could ignore them she couldn't ask herself the question she had been asking herself every night

Why couldn't it be her?

Ever since she was appointed Mathias's Housecarl she had held a certain level of affection for the Dragonborn, at first it was purely physical attraction as she unable to not admire the towering Redguard when he marched in declaring that he had just slain the Dragon less than an hour after being sent to deal with it

The Redguard was the physical epitome of man, deep ebony red skin wrapped around thick bulging refined muscles, greyish brown dreadlocks tied back in a ponytail, deep soulful eyes hazed over from a lifetime of seeing too much and a low grated voice that shook people to their core on the rare occasions that he spoke, that was what everyone saw of him but Lydia had seen further

She had missed Mathias's first transformation after the Companions sent her back to Dragonsreach, after the incident Mathias never transformed in Lydia's company until the day they strayed too close to a Giant and its Mammoth herd, they managed to kill off the rampaging beasts but in the confusion the Giant had landed a clean shot on Lydia sending her flying greatly disorientating her, the Giant then lumbered at her with its club poised to crush her, she will never forget what erupted from Mathias's mouth that nearly shattered her ear drums

"FUS RO DAH!"

The powerful Dragon shout had sent the Giant stumbling back clutching its ears in pain allowing Lydia to get away, turning to Mathias she saw his body contort and enlarge sprouting fur and claws, his back hunched, his legs grew new joints, his jaw lengthened and a tail burst out of his back, with a heart stopping roar Mathias lunged at the Giant tearing into it not stopping until its colossal body crashed to the dirt covered in deep claw marks and its throat torn out

Once the Giant lay dead Mathias shifted back standing unashamedly bare, by Mother Mara what a body, Lydia felt like a teenage hormone racked girl at the sight of him gathering his scattered pieces of armour and clothing, once again she repressed the feeling of attraction as it was unwise for a Housecarl to develop real feelings for their Thane, doing so would compromise her duty as solely his bodyguard with unneeded feelings

Even after months since the incident with the Giant and Mathias getting married Lydia still held feelings for him and the worst thing was that she was sure that Aela knew of this, every morning the huntress rose at seven heading downstairs clad in next to nothing shimmering with sweat with slightly shaky legs to find Lydia already armoured up and ready in case her Thane needed her that day, the she-wolf always gave her a confident almost teasing smile looking like a women ravaged to Sovngarde and back

Another scream came from the opposite bedroom, how long had they been going now? Two? Three hours? The rumours were true about Werewolves having endless stamina, Vigilance whined from the living room area, Lydia could empathise with the War hound having to hear his masters rutting every night

She could see them now, Aela on her hands and knees whilst Mathias claimed her from behind, straddling his lap as she danced on his length, on her knees taking every inch of him down her throat whilst he buried his large hands in her fiery red hair, a burning tightness began to coil in Lydia's lower abdomen once again making her sigh in frustration, every night the sounds became too much for her forcing her to take things into her own hands, it was the only way to prevent herself from exploding in sexual frustration and jumping Mathias when Aela wasn't around

Her shirt fell to the floor as she lay back down on the fur covers; her now bare body was beginning to thrum with need, she let out a shuddering gasp as she circled her budding nipple with her finger tips then a low moan as she pinched it between her thumb and forefinger, the screams continued blocking out any noise she made ensuring she was in total privacy, her left hand trailed gently down the front of her body towards her pulsating core, she imagine Mathias's large hands touching her as she began to rub her throbbing clit "Mathias" she moaned rubbing her clit harder "oh my Thane"

Her hips rose off of the bed when she pushed a finger inside her wanting core, sheer pleasure coursed through her body as she imagined herself in Aela's place, under Mathias, riding him, pleasuring him with her mouth and hands, why didn't she react when Mathias started to openly wear the amulet of Mara showing his availability? If she had he could have been hers, she could have been in Mathias's bed every night willingly suffering his brutally passionate fucking, two fingers pistoned in her core whilst her free hand massaged her breasts, in a world of her own world she failed to notice the sounds from the adjacent bedroom dieing down

"Mathias" Lydia continued to moan as a light coat of sweat glistened along her skin, her pants and moans blocked out the heavy footsteps heading towards her small bedroom "oh yes…..take me" it was these times on a night that she dropped her cool exterior and let her emotions go, her mind ran wild with images of her Thane, the Redguard taking her in every way possible "I need you"

"Lydia"

The Housecarl shot upright with shock at the sound of the low husky voice coming from her doorway, she slowly turned to find Mathias stood there with his deep brown eyes on her naked form, he himself was in the same amount of attire standing bare stooping slightly under the doorframe, Lydia couldn't help but lick her lips as her eyes trailed down his toned chest, stomach then between his legs, his length reached halfway down his thighs and looked thick enough for her to struggle wrapping her hands around, snapping out of her lust addled mind she returned to her bodyguard mind frame covering her nudity with the bed covers "my Thane…I'm sorry" she half blurted trying her best not to blush bright red "do you require me?"

The Dragonborn nodded taking a wide step into the room clearing half of it instantly; before Lydia could get up and get dressed he wrapped his large hand around her forearm and pulled her to her feet, Lydia stared up at the massive Redguard still covering herself, the Nordic woman standing a clear foot shorter than her Thane, he took the fur quilting from her grasp without any resistance and let it fall to the floor, he slowly took her form in as she stood motionless

Her body was immaculate, her deep brown hair hung along her shoulders, her full lips, normally a shade of blue from Skyrims frigid weather, were an enticing shade of pink, her skin was pure white in contrast to his deep red flesh, her breasts were pert and her nipples pebbled, he didn't even have to touch them to know that they were firm, her stomach was perfectly flat and her arms and legs were toned and not too muscular, between her legs she was trimmed and she hid nothing from him, subconsciously opening her legs as he inspected her there

Lydia didn't know why she was being so compliant; Mathias was essentially cheating on Aela moments after just bedding her but she just couldn't help but go with her Thane's actions, he ran a rough hand from her collarbone down to her stomach giving a small smile at how soft her skin was, the Housecarl sighed as his hot touch made her legs shake slightly

His hand wrapped around her arm again and she found herself being pulled out of the room, she again put up no resistance as she was lead across the hallway area, on the wall hung the axe of Whiterun, a gift from the old Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, on the chest of drawers under it was a small glass jewellery box which now held the amulet of Mara, since he was no longer available Mathias stopped wearing it instead donning the amulet of Talos which never left his neck as did the Bond of Matrimony ring permanently clung to his finger

To her surprise Lydia found herself now in Mathias's bedroom, she entered the room daily but never lacking clothing, she suddenly felt more self-conscious than she had ever felt in her life as she noticed Aela lain out on the bed just as naked as her looking post sex radiant, Talos she felt so plain compared to the she-wolf, Aela's skin had a healthy tone to it compared to Lydia's pure white flesh, her hair shone a blazing red to her plain brown, her war paint had been washed off no longer obscuring her true beauty

The Nord warrior stood in the middle of the room for a few moments as Mathias shut the door and sat down on the chair next to the door blocking any escape "do you require me?" she asked feeling more comfortable in her bodyguard sense of mind

Aela smirked and sat up on her knees "you honestly think your lust is lost on us?" the huntress smiled near arrogantly as Lydia's face flared up "we can smell your desire every night, so strong it's like you're right next to us"

Lydia turned to Mathias to see him nod in agreement "you can't hide from us" he grated tapping his nose "I can smell you a mile off" he added as Lydia began to wring her hands together "you could have just told us your desires, it's as if you don't know me at all"

The Housecarl looked at him with confusion before her face was pulled back to feel Aela's mouth press against hers, she stood wide eyed as the Nord huntress stood pressing her front to hers, her arms around Lydia's back and her mouth working her still lips, Mother Mara she was hot, her skin felt like flames to the warriors cool body, the heat began to rise in her abdomen and Lydia soon found herself returning the kiss wrapping her arms around Aela's back

Mathias growled his approval from the corner as the two Nordic women's embrace grew more passionate, their breasts rubbed against each other making them moan against the others lips, the she-wolf forced Lydia's lips open with her tongue plundering her mouth with it, Lydia's legs began to shudder as Aela's hot tongue explored every inch of her mouth wrapping around her own tongue, Aela wrapped a leg around Lydia's pulling her closer until their cores ground together sending bolts of sensation through them

Sucking on the Housecarl's tongue Aela let out a low animalistic growl into her mouth, Lydia moaned at the action kissing her deeper, she had never revealed her bisexual tendencies to anyone and greatly welcomed the chance to act on them, just because her desires mainly fell on Mathias didn't mean that Aela wasn't completely in her bad books

Without breaking their kiss Aela pulled Lydia down onto the bed tangling their limbs together, Aela snuck a look in the corner to her husband to find his attention solely on them, a clan of Spriggans could have danced into the room and he wouldn't have noticed, his body was starting to react to their display as his wolf blood began to heat up again, under her lustful gaze Mathias began to palm and stroke himself again, his length still slick from his wives juices

Aela shuddered and bit her lip at the sight; Lydia had not noticed her Thane's actions continuing to grind against Aela lost in a sexual haze, Mathias's eyes turned to solely focus on her swaying ass, perfectly round and full in contrast to her slender hips, developed by years of training and hard work, Mathias stroked himself faster as Aela rolled Lydia under her and ran her tongue from her throat down to her cleavage, Lydia let out a throaty moan as Aela latched her lips around one of her pert nipples sucking on the little nub trailing her fingers down the Housecarls body

Lydia let out a choked cry as Aela's finger tips brushed against her sensitive clit, the she-wolf smirked against her breasts brushing her clit again and again and again, soon the Housecarl was squirming feebly under the she-wolf as she lavished attention on her neglected clit all the while suckling her breasts leaving dark love bites, Lydia thought Aela couldn't get any more out of her, that was until the huntress pushed two fingers into her, Lydia's world exploded in pleasure as Aela stroked her insides with skilful fingers, it had been too long since she was touched by another, all she could remember was that it was a drunken one night stand before she took up duties as a Housecarl and that the man was either an Dark elf or Redguard, too dark skinned to be Nord, maybe that attributed to her attraction to Mathias

Aela silently enjoyed every moan and mewl she extracted from Lydia slowly trailing her tongue from her breasts down her stomach to where her fingers worked her, a husky groan from the corner signalled that Mathias was still watching and was very much enjoying it, her hot tongue flicked across Lydia's clit making the warrior sob with pleasure

In his chair Mathias continued to stroke himself, not too fast as too build up a release but enough to feel good, Aela swayed her behind at him to keep him interested whilst she moved her tongue to Lydia's seeping core, the she-wolf moaned at Lydia's taste swirling her tongue as she pushed the appendage inside, Lydia grabbed hold of Aela's hair tugging at it as her head swam, she raised it to see Mathias staring intently at her, his eyes completely dark with desire, feeling his gaze on her made her lust expand tenfold as well sending waves of pleasure through her, moments later Aela's tongue pressed against her sweet spot sending her over the edge

Lydia bucked and jerked off of the bed keeping Aela's face pressed to her mound as she rode out the waves of crushing ecstasy, Aela continued to feast upon her as her juices flowed freely into her mouth, her orgasm lasted several minutes before finally collapsing panting letting her grip of Aela's hair go slack

Licking her lips Aela sat up eyeing her work, Lydia was practically glowing in post orgasm with her hair matted and skin shimmering with sweat, she then looked to Mathias, his muscles were pulled taut and his breathing was heavy

With a wicked glint in her eyes she bade him forward "come my love"

The Redguard was up in an instant, his heavy footsteps echoing in the room as he approached the bed, it creaked under his weight as he mounted it, Lydia moaned as Aela rolled her over onto her stomach, she attempted to move to investigate the huntresses actions when she felt it, the large hands on her hips and her pussy lips being spread by something much, much thicker than Aela's tongue

She dug her fingers into the covers and screamed, it felt so good that it hurt, it had been months since she was last filled so completely and when he fully sheathed inside her she felt like she was going to burst from his girth alone

Mathias rumbled as he fully penetrated his Housecarl, he had fantasized what this would be like when he first received Lydia but those thoughts were pushed back that moment he properly met Aela, his wife ran her hands up and down his back following each tight muscle as the Redguard waited for Lydia to adjust to him, once she stopped shaking and had gotten used to his girth inside of her Lydia rocked back against him showing her readiness

Groaning from the friction Mathias slowly pulled out hissing as Lydia's core gripped onto his length as it slid out before ramming back in, Lydia gasped and panted as her Thane built up a steady hard pace, Aela sat back to watch her husband ravage the Housecarl, Lydia's eyes rolling up and her toes curling, the very sight making her core throb again

She ran a finger down her front to between her legs slowly circling her sensitive centre making her shudder with pleasure, Lydia keened with every hard thrust into her making her body jolt up the bed, her breasts rubbed against the soft fur covers and with every thrust the broad head of Mathias's cock slammed against her cervix making her pant harder

Mathias gripped Lydia's hips to the point of bruising slamming his pelvis against her firm behind over and over; Lydia was the perfect combination of tight and hot and the way she responded to his every move was sheer heaven, he removed one hand from her waist and brought it to her hair grabbing a handful and pulling it back, Lydia's head jerked back slightly letting her moans and screams be heard fully, Mathias much preferred hearing screams over moans during sex

Soon enough though her screams became muffled again, Mathias opened his eyes to find that Aela was making Lydia return the favour for earlier, pressing the Housecarls face against her soaking mound wrapping her legs around her shoulders to prevent any escape, Lydia seemed to have no complaints moaning against Aela's core running her tongue along the entrance making the she-wolf shudder, Lydia moaned at Aela's sweet taste coupled with something else, something more robust and heavier on her tongue, she soon came to realise it was Mathias's cum that still resided inside of Aela making her lap at her with more vigour

The three soon hit a fast steady rhythm, Aela laid back on the bed holding Lydia's face to her cunt grinding against her mouth as she lustfully feasted on her, Mathias's hand had returned to Lydia's hip with the other and now was fucking her with everything he could give whilst holding his Werewolf strength back, Lydia climaxed over and over as the minutes passed and her rampant tongue brought Aela over the edge with her more than a couple of times

Mathias's stomach began to tighten as the familiar feeling washed over him once again the night, his cock thickened inside of Lydia making her push back harder against him, his heart began to pound as the adrenaline coursed through his veins, he pounded into Lydia harder and faster making her scream into Aela's cunt in turn making her orgasm again and scream

Seconds later Lydia felt the scolding rush of Mathias's release shooting into her, she let out one last scream against Aela before collapsing completely, she felt Mathias slowly pull out of her before crashing next to her snoring lightly, she also her Aela sigh and chuckle wearily as she pulled away and tugged the cover from under them rearranging it over them before settling in next to Lydia

Shortly after that everything went peacefully black

(The next morning)

"Hey brother, have you noticed anything different about Lydia today?" Farkas asked as he sat down next to Vilkas with a plate full of Mammoth meat for his breakfast

"The Housecarl? No, why?" Vilkas responded over his flagon of mead, Farkas pointed to said Housecarl who had just entered Jorrvaskr behind Mathias

Whenever Lydia followed Mathias she kept a stony appearance with one hand resting on her sword hilt at all times, today though she walked with a slight spring in her step and a small but obvious smile on her lips, let alone the healthy radiant glow she gave off now

"I don't know but it looks like she's recently gotten something that she's wanted for a long time" Farkas smirked nudging Vilkas in the arm "that and the fact she reeks of wolf"

Vilkas scoffed at his brothers immature actions taking another swig of his mead, it seems like he will be hearing more than one person screaming from Breezehome now

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Oblivion - Deepest wound

Deepest wound

The door of Cutter's Weapons creaked loudly as Reetan-Zai pushed his way in, the Argonian hero of Cyrodiil and Sheogorath's new champion had run completely out of repair hammers and his equipment was in terrible condition, his War Axe's handle looked like it was about to break, his Shield was heavily dented along with the rest of his armour and his Bow was greatly deteriorated with the string on the verge of snapping, the only piece of equipment of his that wasn't suffering were his Arrows

The Argonian hissed under his breath as he shut the door mentally berating himself for being so careless, he was the master of stealth, able to sneak around any enemy or obstacle, had taken down entire hunting parties of Bandits with his Arrows without a single one ever noticing his presence or their companions dropping, he had closed countless Oblivion gates, some with only his Bow and Arrows without a single Daedra noticing him

He had the ability to seemingly disappear at will into the shadows but somehow he didn't notice the Obelisk of Order until it was too late and before he could dart out of sight to deal with the Knights and Priest of Order silently like he preferred to they were upon him, scoring some deep but non-fatal wounds on him whilst he worked on deactivating the Obelisk, unfortunately he didn't kill the Priest beforehand and ended up deactivating the Obelisk twice more since the Priest kept reactivating it

Now his muscles ached and he was missing scales from several places, even with his reasonable skill in Restoration he would need at least a full nights rest to be back in his prime, the harsh sounds of a blacksmiths hammer striking hot metal filled his ears instilling an almost calming effect on him, his deep crimson eyes adjusting to the low light of the blacksmiths to see the proprietor hard at work, the small Bosmer woman hammering away at what was surely to become a fine weapon

Sweat beaded on Cutter's brow as she hammered her new sword into shape before plunging it into the bucket of water next to the anvil, delighting in the sharp hiss the scolding metal let out when it was submerged in the cold water, pulling the Sword out running her finger along the bladed edge shuddering at the sharp stinging sensation as a small trickle of blood began to run down her digit

"A fine Sword" Reetan-Zai complimented causing Cutter to snap her head in his direction, her wide manic eyes adjusting to the darkness to make out his shadowed form, it was one of the many qualities that drew him to her, her eyes were constantly wide and bright with manic delight in her work, her fascination with pain was fascinating within itself as Reetan-Zai also found pain a little exhilarating in the heat of combat

"You're lucky you announced yourself, I thought you had broken in and almost tried to run you through" Cutter smiled broadly as she set the sword aside before gasping at the sight of his equipment "what did you do? Take on a pack of Scalons by yourself?" she questioned snatching his War Axe from his hip carefully holding the weakened handle "this will take hours to fix right"

"My Bow has seen better days too" Reetan-Zai couldn't help but give a small grin as the Bosmer snatched his Bow off of him going into a rant about how Madness ore and its weaponry should be handled with skilled care and repaired often, her words wafting passed the Argonians ears as he watched her get to work on his weapons, removing the weakening string from the Bow to replace it with a much stronger fibre

His gaze inevitably left that of her crafting to that of her body, the Bosmer woman was as petite as the rest of her kind but still had enough womanly curves to get the Argonians blood pumping, her patchwork clothes clung to her form showing off everything she had to offer and Reetan-Zai liked what he saw, Cutters ears fluttered as she concentrated on her work hammering his Axe's handle back into place before tying cloth around it to hold it into place overnight "you'll have to come back in the morning to retrieve your equipment" Cutter told him wiping the sweat from her brow, she turned to him to ask if he needed more Arrows when she noticed the remaining few in his quiver "is that Amber?" she asked as her normally manic eyes darkened slightly at the sight of his Arrows before looking lower to notice his Amber Shield "are those Amber Arrows?! And a Shield of Amber?!"

A little taken back by the agitation in Cutters tone Reetan-Zai couldn't help but cock his head at her "yes, is that a problem?" he asked as he watched Cutter clenched her teeth and fists in obvious fury

"You went to that other smith in Bliss?!" the Bosmer snapped digging her nails so hard into her palms she drew blood, concerning the Argonian slightly as she then slammed her fist against the still hot anvil "are my weapons not good enough for you? Is that why you stray? Do you think he is a better smith than me?" she fired question after question at Reetan-Zai making him almost reel back from them

"Is it that much of a big deal? Yes I use Dumags services to make my Arrows and yes he made my Shield, Madness ore is too heavy of a material for Armour and Arrows of my liking" the Argonian explained trying not to anger the blacksmith further "Amber arrows fly easier than those made from Madness ore and I cannot sneak as well in Madness Armour, you understand that at least right?"

Cutter gritted her teeth to the point of pain as fury ran through her veins "you like him don't you? That damn Orc, always flirting with his customers, always going after men, thinking he's better than everyone else" she ranted before turning her attention to Reetan-Zai "he tried to court you didn't he? Admired and complimented you, that's why you kept going back isn't it?!" she accused in shocking the Argonian with a feral spark in her manic eyes

Reetan-Zai raised his hands in an attempt to calm her, unnerved by how Cutter was practically shaking with rage, he had killed countless Daedra, Ogres and many other things larger than him but deep down there was something about Cutter that terrified him, one of the many reasons he was attracted to her too "hey, watch what you accuse! Dumag is a perfectly nice Orc but I do not swing that way, even if I did he's too much of a pansy for me" he tried to explain but his words fell on deaf ears

Before Reetan could react Cutter grabbed a Dagger from the side of her anvil and blindly slashed at him obviously not thinking her action through, slicing through the silver scales of his face staining them with blood, the harsh cry Reetan let out seemed to snap Cutter back to her senses, her eyes going wide at the wound she had made along his jaw, nearly dropping her weapon when she saw the sudden spark in the Argonians eyes as a low hiss escaped his throat

Suddenly Reetan-Zai shot forward, grabbing Cutter by both wrists as he shoved her violently to the wall, keeping her pinned as he squeezed her wrists forcing her to drop the blade "it's always a bad idea to attack me" he hissed in her ear making her shake "but the question is why did you attack me? If I was simply a customer you would have merely thrown me out but no, your attack was more…personal, there was emotion involved" he pondered gazing down at the small Bosmer in his grasp with smouldering eyes, his tail whipping slowly back and forth as he noted just how soft Cutters skin was under his grasp, his thumbs tracing the small scars on her wrists from when she would test a weapons sharpness on herself

Cutter struggled in vain against the Argonians cast iron grip finding him too strong to force away, her heart began to race at the sight of the blood slowly running down Reetan-Zai's jaw in an almost tantalizing manner "I'm still awaiting an answer from you" Reetan pressed moving his face closer to look her straight in the eye "why did you attack me?"

Breathing heavier the Bosmer did not speak, instead she leaned forward and trailed her tongue along the cut on the Argonians jawline, tasting his sweet blood making her simper as her tongue darted back into her mouth to savour his taste "oh" Reetan-Zai's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing and darkening "jealousyyyyy" he hissed sending a strong shiver down Cutters spine "you really thought there was something between me and Dumag didn't you? Paranoia doesn't suit you my dear Cutter, Syl pulls it off so much better" he rumbled from the pit of his chest letting go of one of her wrists to clutch at her hair, pulling her head to a side to gently graze his fangs along her soft skin, deep enough to graze but too shallow to make her bleed

Gasping at the sharp sting from the Argonians fangs Cutter wound her free hand around the back of his head pushing herself closer to him "bite me…make me bleed" she bade digging her nails into the scales of the back of Reetan-Zai's head pulling his teeth closer to her skin

The room was filled with the loud sharp cry Cutter let out as Reetan-Zai bit down on her shoulder sinking his fangs in all the way to the gums, the Argonian hissed with contentment as he tasted Cutters sweet blood pooling onto his tongue, using the hand that held her wrist to now keep her held to the wall by her shoulder whilst gripping her hair tighter with the other one, feeling the little Bosmer shake underneath him mewling at the mixture of pain and pleasure his bite brought

After several minutes Reetan-Zai pulled his fangs out ever so slowly, making sure that Cutter felt every agonizing centimetre of his teeth before hissing in her ear "you like the pain don't you?" he grinned as Cutter let out a shuddering breath, whipping his tail in a manner that it struck against her thigh making her gasp "I can practically hear your heart pounding, it makes you feel alive doesn't it? I understand the thrill of pain" he explained using his prehensile tail to pick up the Dagger Cutter had dropped placing it back in her hand

Grasping the blade tentatively the blacksmith carefully dragged it along the Argonians exposed collarbone, carefully slicing under the scales getting rewarded by a small trickle of blood appearing underneath which she lustfully lapped up, her ears fluttering ever so slightly as she savoured his life essence placing both hands on his chest as she licked up another drop

Her hands soon travelled lower, her fingertips ghosting along his abdomen before she fully cupped his groin finding him hard and bulging already, sensually rubbing his bulge with one hand Cutter went to work in removing his Armour, carefully cutting through the sinews that held the material together with the promise of fixing it when they were done, the Argonian voiced no complaints as his Armour fell to pieces, roughly touching and massaging Cutters breasts through her clothes making her hiss at the stinging pleasure his claws brought her, when one of his talons cut through her clothes scratching her breasts she nicked the blade across his pectoral in a less than clean fashion making him grunt in pain

His eyes smouldering from the arousing pain Reetan-Zai tore open Cutter's clothing with a single rough pull, taking her undergarments with the rest of her clothing revealing her pale naked body underneath, her soft skin marred with scars from past tests of weapons sharpness but they did nothing to ruin her beauty, he memorized every inch of her body along with every faint abrasion and scar whilst she went to work cutting off his leggings having no need to go lower as he was constantly barefoot

Within moments of becoming naked himself Reetan-Zai roughly took hold of Cutter and threw him onto the table across from the anvil, the Bosmer letting out a gasp as her back roughly collided with the hard wood sending a jolt of pain through her body, in a flash the Argonian was upon her keeping her pinned to the rough wooded table pressing his teeth to her neck again as she clawed at his back and shoulders, pulling up scales and cutting at the skin underneath as he drew more blood from her, the smell of Cutters arousal soon became an intoxicating musk in the air causing the Argonians blood to boil, his thick scaly shaft began to rub against her wet core

Panting from the sensation of his rock hard manhood probing at her pussy Cutter looked down to admire his 'weapon', it was an easy eight inches long and several inches thick, it was a silver as the rest of his scales as well as had a couple of crimson streaks like the rest of his body, biting her lip to the point of bleeding she began to buck her hips rubbing her heated core along his length making Reetan-Zai hiss with pleasure

Digging his claws into the Bosmers hips drawing little lines of blood before he slammed his entire length into her knowing Cutter wouldn't want it gentle in any way, the scream Cutter let out when the Argonians full length plundered her tight cunt was so loud he was sure that all of Crucible, if not all of New Sheoth, had heard it and honestly expected Dark Seducers to kick the door down mistaking her cry for that of an assault

"By the Madgod! You're splitting me in half!" she cried clutching harder at his back carving into his scales "give me more, make me bleed!" she bade him leaning up to sink her teeth into his neck, the sharp sting spurring him to start pounding into her forcefully making the table bang against the wall with every deep brutal thrust into her petite body

Grunts, growls and hisses filled the room as Reetan-Zai fucked Cutter near ferally, slamming his hips against hers bruising her inner thighs within minutes, his long serpentine tongue snaked out to lick along the bite marks on her neck lapping at the blood that continued to flow before slowly licking up her throat and across her face, meeting Cutters lips he was rewarded by the Bosmers tongue poking out wrapping his around it making Cutter moan

The splintering wood began to cut into the blacksmiths back as her body bucked along it with every punishing thrust, Reetan-Zai's tongue pushing deep into her mouth exploring every inch of it as Cutter dug her nails even deeper into his back causing lines of blood to run down his back, his tail whipped around seemingly on its own accord lashing against Cutters thighs and sides making her shriek at the mixture of pain and pleasure

Sliding his tongue out of her mouth Reetan-Zai moved one of his hands to clutch her hair, wrenching her head back revealing her bloodied yet so appetizing neck, sinking his fangs back into the old bite marks without a word and when the last centimetre of his teeth entered her skin the blacksmith cried out in orgasm, making the Argonian groan against her throat as her core became tighter than any vice, the bulge in her groin and lower stomach becoming even more noticeable as she compressed around his shaft

Keeping Cutter pinned below him Reetan-Zai watched as her eyes rolled back in agonizing ecstasy, her masochistic fantasies obviously being met as he could literally hear her heart pounding and her blood rushing through her veins, taking advantage of Cutters moment of weakness the Argonian flipped her over roughly until her face met the tables wood roughly knocking the air from her lungs barely giving her time to take another breath as he started to pound into her again

Cutter's legs dangled as Reetan claimed her brutally from behind, her nails digging into the table cutting into her finger tips as she gasped and keened breathlessly letting out a low lustful moan as the Argonians fangs met her neck once again making her stomach coil again, the table's legs beginning to creak and break under Reetan's brutal pace

The Argonian began to hiss and breathe heavier as he felt his release beginning to brew, pounding his rock hard scaly length into Cutters hot welcoming pussy harder and harder, precum oozing from the head of his cock warming the Bosmers insides, his tongue lashed out repeatedly lapping up the trickles of blood from the bite wounds on her neck feeling her orgasm again becoming just as tight as before

Feeling her constrict around his length impossibly tight Reetan-Zai couldn't physically hold back anymore, arching his back to thrust even deeper inside of her he came inside Cutter with a harsh hissing cry, flooding her insides with his hot seed making the blacksmith scream breathlessly at the exquisite burning sensation that filled her being

Feeling the strength completely leave their bodies Reetan-Zai and Cutter collapsed onto the floor as the table finally gave way, too blissed out from their releases to truly feel the shock of hitting the cold stone floor, both of them steadily losing consciousness

When Cutter awoke the next morning she let out a content moan at the numerous aches and pains that resided in her bones, every little niggle and twinge was followed by a small rush of endorphins which always made the pain worth it, sitting up she found that Reetan-Zai had wrapped a cloth around her and was now working of fixing his Axe "good morning" he greeted warmly as he hammered a dent out of the Axe's blade "I thought I'd lend a hand with my equipment, consider it a thank you for last night" he explained picking up his weapon and spinning it in his grasp, bringing it down on a piece of wood to test the blade of it, grinning with contentment as the Axe cut through the wood flawlessly

Cutter smiled at the Argonians skill slowly standing up, sighing at how her bones cracked almost blissfully letting the cloth around her drop as she went to get dressed, as she walked across the room to go to her private quarters the suns warm rays began to shine through the window and when they reached Reetan-Zai he flinched with discomfort, shielding his eyes from the light in a fashion that hinted more pain than it would for a normal person "are you alright?" she asked before noticing the slight wisps of smoke emanating from the Argonians scales "what is this?"

Letting out a weary sigh Reetan placed down his Axe "you must promise not to react badly to what I'm about to reveal, I mean you no harm but if you try to alert the guards it will not end well" he warned before closing his eyes, when he reopened them they were a burning gold colour with blood red iris's and when he opened his mouth his top canines extended into viscous fangs

"You're a Vampire?" Cutter gasped, her eyes going wide as her hand went to the bite marks on her neck "you…you bit me…am I?"

"No" Reetan-Zai answered simply as he willed his eyes and fangs back to normal "I have never infected another or ever intend to, I was venom-less last night so you're quite safe from infection"

"Venom-less?"

Deciding it was better to show Cutter what he meant the Argonian rummaged through his items pulling out two vials, one empty and the other filled with a clear liquid "this is my venom" he explained holding up the full vial "I hold onto this for anyone who actually wants to study Vampirism or sometimes I use it to poison my Arrows, nothing better than jabbing a Bandit in the ankle with an Arrow soaked in my venom then let him fry in the sun afterwards" he grinned maliciously at the thought "and this is how I drain myself of my venom"

Extending his fangs he bit down on the cork stopper of the vial pushing down all the way to the gum, pressing against them forcing his venom out of the gland and into the vial, Cutter watched in fascination as he completely drained one gland before biting down with the other fang to drain the second gland "I do this every morning to make sure I don't accidently infect someone, the glands make new venom every twenty four hours or so which is kind of a relief that I don't have to do this several times a day"

"That's…fascinating, may I keep a vial?" Cutter asked getting a confused look in response "I find Vampirism very appealing, I'm not completely sure I'd want the change but I'd like the option" she explained holding her hand out hopefully

Reetan-Zai contemplated her request for a few moments before slowly handing her a vial "ok but if you decide to make the change get in contact with me first, I want to be here to make sure you keep yourself in check, one little slip in control and you could end up bathed in innocent blood and impaled on a guards sword, trust me I've seen it happen before"

Nodding in understanding Cutter accepted the vial placing it on a high shelf so it wouldn't attract attention before going to get dressed, returning to find Reetan-Zai hammering the dents out of his Amber Shield, repressing her anger at him for using Dumags services she swallowed her pride and moved to help him repair his equipment, practically building his Armour back onto his body until he was completely clothed again during which time they spent talking about their lives, Reetan-Zai explaining that he was born with jet black scales before Vampirism turned him silver and Cutter explaining that she was actually born in the Isles unlike most inhabitants that entered it at some point, having her love of bloodshed basically bred into her by her military parents

When they were done Reetan-Zai went to take his leave, both of them accepting that it was best not to make a relationship out of what had happened since the Argonian was a born wanderer and wouldn't be able to settle down mainly because of his need to find fresh blood sources which weren't innocent people

As Cutter shut the door behind him Reetan realized that a couple of his wounds were still open, feeling the blood beginning to flow from them again, contemplating healing himself for a moment he decided against it

There were some wounds that were worth letting bleed

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Skyrim - To be alive

To be alive

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

The Dragonrend shout erupted from Mathias's mouth and crashed into the Elder Dragons chest causing it to roar with pain as the shout made it difficult for it to remain airborne, the great beast crashed against the mountain range wailing as the rocks cut through its scales

As the Dragon crashed through the rocks Mathias turned his attention to why he and Aela where here, the Dragon Priest Krosis was locked in heavy combat with Aela and his summoned Dremora Lord, their attacks repeatedly repelled by the Priests wards whilst it took shots at them with its Staff of Fireballs, the Dragonborn gritted his teeth as a fireball struck Aela when her Falmer shield was down knocking her to her knees, her Dwarven armour absorbed most of the heat preventing her from being burned thankfully

The Dremora Lord turned his attention to the downed Dragon lunging at it with his greatsword high above his head whilst Mathias teamed up with Aela to take down Krosis, Mathias's Glass Sword clashing with Krosis's stave whilst Aela stabbed at the Priest with her Dwarven Sword

The Redguard was greatly surprised by the Undead Priests strength as it continued to hold him off, the Dragon bellowed behind him and a strong blast of extreme cold struck his back accompanied by his Dremora Lords cry of pain, then came the snapping jaws and the crunch of the Dragons teeth biting through Daedric Armour, the Lords resonating scream filled the air as the Dragon hurled it through to the hitting the Dragon Wall with a sickening crack before fading away back to Oblivion "Talos give me strength" Mathias growled breaking away to take on the Dragon, he had complete confidence that Aela could hold her own against Krosis, she may not understand how magic worked or actually cared for the practice but she knew how to dodge spells and run the Mage through before they could cast another

Another blast of Frost Breath struck Mathias as he charged the Dragon firing a powerful Lightning Bolt spells directly into its mouth barely fazing the beast, his Wolf armour never felt so heavy as it began to freeze from the Dragons frigid breath "YOL TOOR SHUL!" he bellowed the Fire Breath shout igniting the Elder Dragons scales, seconds later though it shook off the flames barely burnt by them, the Dragonborn cursed as the beast hissed at him snapped its massive jaws, he retaliated slashing his blade across its sensitive snout creating a deep laceration, the Elder Dragon snarled with pain and clamped its jaws on Mathias's left arm making him howl in agony as its teeth broke through his steel armour

The sound of her husband's scream made Aela's blood boil, as Krosis broke away it fired another fireball at her, the huntress deftly dodged the attack causing the flaming ball to hit the Dragon straight between the eyes causing it to let go of Mathias, he quickly relocated his shoulder as the Dragon pulled away it had pulled his arm out of the socket, he cast a quick Healing spell on himself before going on the attack again, hitting the Dragon with constant Lightning whilst using Dragonrend on it again to prevent it from getting an aerial advantage

As it became more and more damaged the Dragon became more enraged taking blind bites at the Redguard who narrowly dodged each one slashing at the beasts face every time making a new deep cut every time, starting to weaken from blood loss and the electricity coursing through its veins the Dragon lowered its head with a pained hiss, Mathias took his chance lunging forward and jumping onto the beasts head as it snapped at him in vain, raising his weapon high he carved into the Dragons head cutting through scale, sinew and artery alike causing blood to gush out everywhere whilst the Dragon shrieked in agony, for the finishing blow Mathias rammed his blade through its eye straight into its brain ceasing its cries before jumping off the now dead beast

The Elder Dragon crashed to the frozen ground with blood pouring from its head and eye, its body began to disintegrate immediately and Mathias felt its soul empowering his, moments later the Dragon was nothing but a bare skeleton before him, his lips curled at his felling of another Dragon and before he could turn to help Aela with Krosis a powerful fireball struck him in the back scorching straight through his armour sending him flying forward, his eyes and mouth wide in pain and nothing but choked breath left his lips as he crashed through the Dragon skeleton landing in a heap in the snow, he had almost forgotten the damage he had taken from the Dragon and Krosis's sneak attack had near blasted the life from him

Aela stared in dumbstruck horror as her husband lay in a crumpled heap smoke rising from his back "no" she gasped before turning her attention back to the Priest, her horror turned to pure rage lunging at it with a feral growl, she side stepped its Staff swing and plunged her sword straight into its chest where its heart should have been, Krosis made no noise as it warded her away as if it didn't feel her attack, snarling with frustration she slammed her shield through the ward straight into the Priests face making it 'stumble' in the air seemingly taking harm with its mask was endangered

Hatching a quick plan Aela called on her wolf blood turning her teeth into fangs and jumped forward dropping her shield, with her right hand she grabbed Krosis's shoulder and with great disgust sank her fangs into its throat tearing it out, whilst she did so her left hand grabbed hold of its mask wrenching it off before it could react

Just as she had planned Krosis silently crumbled to dust, after fighting two Dragon Priests in the past Mathias and Aela had come to believe that their power and unlife came entirely from their masks, she quickly pocketed the mask before running over to Mathias pulling out a strong healing potion, she rolled onto his side first pouring a good half of the potion on the smouldering burn on his back, it would take several steel ingots to repair his armour, making sure that his back had completely healed Aela rolled Mathias onto his back and heaved the brute into a sitting position, the Dragonborn protested for a second before the remainder of the healing potion was poured into his mouth

Mathias groaned as he tried to find his feet "do not strain yourself my love" Aela bade him laying him back down "Hircine nearly claimed you for his hunting grounds"

The Redguards heart skipped a beat at her words, he had once again only narrowly escaped death, he had lost count of the times that Hircine nearly claimed him but each time shocked him, Skyrim was a beautiful but extremely deadly place and Mathias had to deal with life or death situations on a daily basis, the two closest near death experiences he had suffered where both at the hands of Draugr Deathlords, one when clearing out Wolfskull Cave and the other whilst exploring the ruins of Saarthal and in both scenarios he had lost a dog, Vigilance in Wolfskull and Meeko in Saarthal, not a day went by when he didn't pray for their souls in Sovngarde

Wrapping her arms around Mathias's broad shoulders Aela began to heave him to his feet; his armour creaked with the movement as the joints still had to fully defrost "by Mother Mara why are you so heavy?" she hissed as Mathias's limp muscles offered no aid, the Redguard growled as his body protested to being raised, his legs shook as he fought to find his balance and when he was raised to his full height his head swam

The hike down from Shearpoint was a harrowing trip after first guiding Mathias to the Dragon Shout wall to absorb the Throw Voice shout before making the trip down, Mathias's legs regained their strength as they left the summit of the mountain and the ground was in view

Aela was thankful for no longer needing to carry her large lover as he began to amble down the mountain, snow began to fall soothing his heated skin making steam literally rise from his burning flesh, his natural Adrenaline Rush trait had kicked in the moment the near fatal fireball had hit him to help him fight harder or on a much rarer occasion run away, his heart still pounded threatening to break out of his ribcage causing him to walk faster

"Do not strain yourself" Aela scolded him pulling on his arm to slow him down

Mathias growled in protest shrugging off her grasp, he wanted to run not slow down, his Redguard blood screamed for action alongside his Werewolf heart, the near death experience had sent his blood boiling and there was no way he was going to settle down, despite his legs disapproved he brought out into a brisk run refusing to slow down no matter how much his armour strained or how loud Aela shouted after him

Feeling his strength begin to fully return Mathias burst into a full run down the mountain, the frigid air piercing his skin and razing his throat raw but he cared for neither, he had escaped death yet again for the time being and his body cried for action, for celebration of his continued existence

Aela caught up and stopped him again "unhand me woman!" Mathias barked before he could control his voice, Aela frowned at his order pulling his helmet from his head and placing her palm to his forehead as if checking for a temperature, of course he was going to have one, his body was on fire!

"You're in shock" she stated feeling his pulse with her fingers to his throat "your body is still in fight or flight; you need to sit down and calm yourself"

No! He needed to run! He needed to fight! Did she not understand Redguards at all? He shifted away from her "no you don't understand! I nearly died Aela!" he shook her shoulders, his eyes wide and bloodshot as blood pumped through them "you know I can't stop! When have I ever stopped?" for as long as Aela had known the Dragonborn she had never seen him so much as relax, from the moment the sun rose to long after it had set Mathias was on his feet scouring Skyrim for its many treasures and secrets, it was a fear of all his friends that if he wasn't struck down or eaten by a Dragon that one day his heart would give out from being overworked

"My love please, you're going into hysterics, you need to calm down before your body goes further into shock" Aela bade him before noticing the dark familiar glint in her husband's eyes, she backed away a couple of steps back as he advanced on her

Aela's words had pulsed in his ears as blood pumped through them and eventually they were reduced to a low drone as he focused solely on her, his blood cried out for action, demanded release in any way, anything to stop his adrenaline pumping and most of all cried out for her "Mathias stop" her voice was sterner this time "I don't like that look"

"That's a lie and you know it" Mathias rumbled in a way that made Aela shake in her armour, glancing around she realised that she had followed the Dragonborn all the way down Shearpoint, passed Whitewatch Tower and Lorcius Farm and now the Halted Stream Camp was in view, she began to take cautious steps back not taking her eyes off of him, she was slowly beginning to understand his actions and no longer saw the point of trying to settle him down

As she stepped back Mathias prowled forward, he could see his gaze's effect on her, her face was beginning to flush and her hands were starting to shake, no matter how proud she was or how stern she presented herself he could knock those barriers down in an instant revealing her inner self, a primal woman with needs that only he was allowed to satisfy "you know what we both want Aela" he growled "there is no better way to celebrate life"

A shiver shot down the huntress's spine as the Redguard now towered over her, his large hands moved forward and with two clicks at the buckles her Dwarven armour cuirass fell to the snow, she shuddered as the cold Skyrim air fell on her now more exposed skin as the armour gave way to her regular more revealing clothing underneath, her eyes dilated as she stared up at him while his hands worked her gauntlets letting them hit the snow revealing her small hands to the frigid air, her breath hitched when his hot hands ghosted down her sides to work on her boots before gripping her hips and lifting her effortlessly out of them leaving her entirely in her under clothes, she let out a sharp breath as her bare feet hit the frozen grass

A quick inhale of the air told her that they were the only living beings for miles around, Mathias's hands settled on her shoulders and the look in his eyes told her that he couldn't care less about their surroundings; they had had outdoor sex in the past but under the protection of trees to hide their display of passion from preying eyes , Aela drew the line at sex in full natural view especially in a valley, what if a Dragon suddenly flew overhead? It wouldn't have the courtesy to turn a blind eye to the lovers

Casting her eye to the camp in the distance again Aela began to take more steps back, she did not care if she left her armour behind, it could be easily replaced the next time they entered a town, Mathias growled in annoyance as his wife once again retreated from him, she was never so disobedient before, whenever he desired her she always returned the feeling "Aela, do not retreat from me" he ordered sending another shiver down her spine, his voice deep and full of pure alpha

Aela subconsciously licked her lips at his tone taking one last glance at the camp, she wasn't denying him of what he craved, she could practically hear his heart pound and his blood rush through his veins, his eyes became a deep dark shade and a wolfish growl emitted from his clenched jaw, Aela flushed at the sound and decided it was now or never, before he could reach out and take hold of her she turned on her heels and took off towards the camp, she heard the Dragonborns roar of frustration and his heavy footsteps following her, his armour strained and grated on its joints as the large Redguard ran after the flighty Nord

The soles of her feet stung profusely as they made contact with the icy ground again and again as Aela charged through the valley, Mathias may have been able to overpower her in every sense of the word but there was one thing that she could outdo him in every time, speed, Mathias stood no chance when it came to a foot race with Aela, even in Wolf form she easily overtook him at full pelt

That was unless he used the…..

"WULD NAH KEST!"

The Whirlwind Sprint shout, in a flash Mathias was next to her taking a heavy lunge forward for her, spinning on her heels Aela slipped through Mathias's grab and used the brutes own shoulders as he fell to propel her forward towards the camp, she heard him hit the dirt with a heavy clang but did not turn around ignoring his frustrated snarls

The wooden walls of the camp grew larger as she neared the settlement, they had cleared it of Bandits barely a week ago and it still lay abandoned, hopefully wild animals had done away with the bodies from the outer level of the camp

"WULD NAH KEST!"

Hearing the Whirlwind Sprint shout again Aela knew she had but mere seconds to make it to the camp before Mathias caught her, she heard the now very swift stomping of his feet and just as they reached behind her she jumped forward into the boundaries of the camp, with her bestial speed she quickly shut the large doors leaning against them to catch her breath

Sweat poured from her heated skin and her feet throbbed from the frantic run, smoothing her hair from her face Aela took a glance around the camp, like she had hoped the bodies they had made several days before were now missing and it wouldn't be long until Mathias found his way in

A hefty thud next to her confirmed her suspicions, Mathias had climbed his way up using Bound Swords as makeshift climbing tools, dispelling the weapons the Redguard cast his attention yet again on his wife "all that for privacy?" he questioned with a wolfish grin

"I'm a loud woman" Aela retorted stepping away from the gate "if anyone finds its way upon us we should have some line of defence"

The Dragonborn chuckled as he advanced on her, this time she made no move to escape and allowed him full movement to undo the clothing covering her chest letting it fall to the dirt, the huntress let out a sigh as her breasts met the cool air, her hands went to his armour undoing each buckle and clip, soon his cuirass hit the ground followed by his gauntlets, her hands then met the rough skin of his chest tracing every old wound and scar, a warrior without wounds was not a true warrior and Mathias had enough for a small army, she pulled him into an embrace feeling his powerful heart beat against her cheek whilst her fingertips traced the remnants of the burn on his back, Mathias made no noise akin to discomfort as she examined the aftermath of the wound, if he was good at one thing it was masking discomfort and pain when he wanted to, a bear could come and bite his leg and he wouldn't so much as flinch if he wanted to look strong

Minutes later his boots were unbuckled and his helmet caste aside leaving him standing merely in his undercloth before her, they removed the last of each other's clothing casting them aside before scanning their partners naked bodies, the sun was still high in the sky causing the sweat on their skin to shimmer and they could literally hear the others heart pounding showing that they were alive, Skyrim and its many dangers had not claimed them this day

Aela was the first to act throwing herself at Mathias wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders crushing her mouth to his, the Redguard responded in earnest gripping her slender hips holding her as close as possible as he back stepped against the wall for balance, his erect manhood pressed between her legs making her moan into his mouth, digging her nails into his shoulders she slowly worked her hips back and forth rubbing her moistening core along his length in turn making him rumble

Gripping her hips tighter Mathias effortlessly lifted his wife up and then brought her back down slowly on his erection, Aela broke the kiss to throw her head back in ecstasy as she was slowly filled to the brim with his thick cock; Mathias's head fell back and hit the wall at the feeling of her tight hot pussy clenching and rippling around him enticing him to ignore her need to accommodate him properly and just take her savagely "Mathias" his name fell from her lips as she fully sunk down to sheath him, he was buried in the very depths of her and her stomach bulged ever so slightly from his size, she lucked down on him with misty eyes and her lips parted, her breath already in pants, giving him every signal to give her his all

It did not take long for him to give into his primal desires; the air was filled with Aela's screams of utter pleasure as she was bounced effortlessly on the Dragonborns cock, her nails clawed down the wood of the wall leaving deep imprints as her breasts bouncing in tandem to her movements, her mind was completely clouded and all she could do was feel as Mathias possessed her fully and utterly, his shaft throbbed and pulsed inside of her as he growled and snarled into the air, his teeth had become fangs in a moment of bestial weakness as well as his nails becoming claws cutting into Aela's skin, deep scraping noises from the wood indicated that Aela was suffering the same weakness, her lips forced open by a set of razor sharp fangs and her new claws razed the wood like a hot knife through butter

Words had become impossible to them and only animalistic grunts and howls left their mouths as their passion grew, two orgasms had already filled Aela's body leaving her further as putty in Mathias's hands and she eagerly accepted when he moved to position her on her hands and knees, it suited them better that way, far more natural

Aela was cast completely in Mathias's shadow as he loomed over her body thrusting unforgivingly into her, another orgasm erupted inside her making her howl loud and long into the sky, harder throbbing and pulsing signalled Mathias's release and his pace became rougher and more desperate, Aela moved back against his thrusts encouraging his release, her growls becoming high pitched submissive whimpers fully giving herself to her alpha

Mathias lasted only a few minutes more before a monstrous roar erupted from his throat and Aela howled from his burning release flooding her core, collapsing with a heavy thud the lovers lay panting in the dirt, their hearts slowly settling and their blood finally cooling, rolling over Aela placed her hand in his and laid her other over his heart to which he mimicked with hers, they were still alive and like every day in their dangerous hectic lives they were going to celebrate every moment of it

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Skyrim - Hard day's training

Hard days training

The sound of swords clashing filled the high ceilings of Sky Haven Temple as two of the new initiates sparred, sweat poured from Lydia's brow as she dodged and parried her opponents strikes, her shield getting heavier with each attack from her Khajiit opponent Kharjo, the cat-man was a fine warrior, fighting with the finesse of a knight and with the strength of a barbarian combining his past experience as a bodyguard alongside his new Blades training using his sword, shield and even his tail as a weapon to keep Lydia on the defensive

Marcurio smirked from his seat overlooking the sparring match, the Mage was regularly teased by Lydia for his lack of skill with a sword and shield being far more proficient in hurling magic at his enemies instead of running them through and watching the Nord being beaten at 'her own game' was very satisfying

Lydia raised her sword just in time to block another strike from the Khajiit and threw her entire body forward to throw her opponent back, she had hoped the he would fly onto his back and unfortunately his cat like agility helped him land perfectly on his feet, his taunting fang filled grin making her grit her teeth, with a battle cry she charged forward intent on landing the annoying feline on his ass but without a beat he sidestepped sending her crashing to the floor

"You exert yourself too much Nord" Kharjo chastised her offering his hand to help her to her feet, Lydia huffed as she grudgingly accepted his aid ignoring Marcurio's loud mocking laughter, she had hated the damn Imperial ever since Mathias had brought him to the temple, she had been a Blade for a full two months longer than him but he acted like she was a rookie needing guidance despite the fact he could barely hold a sword right

The Khajiit was a different matter though; yes he still got on Lydia's nerves but he was more humorous than full on insulting, he acknowledged her skill and experience since he was the latest to join the Blades only having taken the oath less than two weeks ago, he accepted the chance to become far more than a caravan bodyguard without a second thought and did not want to jeopardize his new stage of life by making his partners hate him, this did not stop him casually flirting with Lydia from time to time which again brought her many headaches, she personally had nothing against him or the Khajiit race but she had no intention of getting nearer to him than being simply brothers in arms

Lydia muttered her thanks as Kharjo patted her on the back and glared at Marcurio as his laughter continued, tears streaming down his cheeks whilst he clutched his ribs, how long had he been sitting there mocking her now? Since she and Kharjo started sparring? It had to be a good two or three hours since they had started, sending the Mage another venomous glare she prepared herself to fight yet again, she always trained until her body couldn't take it anymore and today was no exception

As they set their stances again the sound of the huge wooden doors creaking open filled the temple walls drawing the warrior's attention, the creaking was accompanied by clanking footsteps and the Khajiit and Nord watched as a slender woman purposefully walked into the temple, her hair shone a fiery bronze, green war paint decorated her face and her body was clad in tight fitting Daedric armour, her walk was proud and graceful and her eyes were steely and filled with spirit

"Aela" Lydia couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her Thane's wife; it had been long since she had last seen either her or Mathias, it had to be a full two months now since she had seen them last set foot in Sky Haven with Marcurio in tow and she had been resting when Kharjo was inducted

A small purring growl emitted from Kharjo's lips at the sight of the huntress, it was unknown where his attraction to Nordic women came from but he was never shy on making it known when he liked what he saw, when she approached he immediately sheathed his sword and bowed to her "good day my lady" he purred giving her a toothy grin "and what brings you to our humble temple today?"

Aela gazed down at the Khajiit and smirked "cute, he thinks he has a chance" she commented obviously to Lydia who in turn tittered at the other woman's remark

Kharjo though remained unfazed standing and waggling his eyebrows seductively at Aela who scoffed at the action "enough from you little kitty, run along now" she instructed dismissing him with a slight wave

Her tone was more mocking than racially insulting and luckily Kharjo noticed this "pardon my defiance but you are just a guest here, you cannot tell a Blade what to do"

Aela scoffed again "how about this, we duel and if I win you do as you're told"

Kharjo laughed heartily at the notion "you think you can best a Blade in swordplay? My companion here has just proven that a Nord cannot stand to a Khajiit in a swordfight even at equal skill"

Looking to Lydia with slight shock in her eyes Aela silently asked her if the Khajiit was telling the truth, the former Housecarl hung her head with a faint nod; huffing Aela crossed her arms "my challenge still stands"

Kharjo narrowed his eyes at her words "challenge accepted"

Less than ten seconds after the words left his lips their swords were drawn and Kharjo found himself flat on his back staring wide eyed at his opponent who stood with one foot on his chest with her Elven sword aimed at his throat "how in the name of Mara did you do that?" the Khajiit asked dumbfounded, he had barely seen the Nord move before his sword was sent flying out of his hand and he was struck several times in the chest plate before his back painfully met the cold stone ground

Aela laughed at his shock sheathing her weapon "an arrogant opponent is an incompetent one, remember that" she chided stepping gracefully over his downed form walking purposely towards Lydia, the dark haired Nord woman still had her head lowered as Aela approached and only raised it when she cupped her chin and pushed a stray strand of hair back under her helmet, Lydia's cheeks darkened as Aela's fingertips remained against her cool skin, the tips of her nails burned like a pleasing fire that a natural Nord lacked "your talent is wasted here" Aela stated without second thought or remorse

A little taken back by the huntress's comment Lydia couldn't help but question her on them "these 'Blades' are not using you to your full abilities, Mathias has told me of times when you've killed a pack of Trolls single handed and delivered finishing blows to Dragons, locking you up waiting for a Dragon to turn up isn't good for you" Aela explained keeping her hand against Lydia's cheek who in turn couldn't resist leaning into it

Aela furrowed her brow noticing Lydia still panting for breath "you require rest love" she commented placing her other hand on the other woman's shoulder, ever since Lydia became part of their marriage Aela became increasingly affectionate towards her having spent many nights alone with her when Lydia was still a Housecarl as Mathias travelled alone or with someone else, each night leaving them a tangle of sweaty limbs refusing to let the other go as the last shocks of orgasm lingered within them

"Get a damn room!" Marcurio shouted to the two women making them both glare at him, he was used to Lydia's harsh looks but the way Aela's eyes darkened sent a shudder down his spin, clearing his throat he took his leave leaving the women in peace, Lydia sighed in relief as the Imperial left and glanced over Aela's shoulder to see her Thane standing several metres away in the doorway

He looked as imposing as he always did, his massive form now clad in heavy Dragon bones crafted into armour, the black horns of his helmet added all the more to his menacing image alongside his armours spines and teeth, his Daedric Sword still dripped with fresh blood from a recent kill, his deep eyes stared straight into her soul through the helmets eye holes

Flashing her a quick warm smile Mathias marched past them towards the exit to the temples balcony, obviously in search for either Delphine or Esbern, Lydia watched him walk passed with slight disappointment in her eyes, Aela cupped her chin and brought her face back "don't worry, he will be joining us very shortly" Aela promised with a rare warm smile "now let's get you out of this unreasonably constrictive armour, can you even raise your arms fully in this?"

The answer was obvious; the thick heavy shoulder pads prevented her arms from being fully raised over her head, Lydia shook her head making Aela scoff, taking the Blade's hand Aela instructed her to highlight where her room was before taking off in the direction

Marcurio was sat reading on his bed when the door was shoved open, unfortunately a topic that Lydia failed to bring up was that she shared her room with the Mage "what in Stendarr's holy name is going on?" he demanded glaring at the two Nords as they entered the room

A venomous glare from Aela cut his demand short "you, out" she ordered the bewildered Imperial pointing to the door

"You can't just kick me out!"

_"Grrrrrrrr"_

The growl that left Aela's lips was unnatural and made Marcurio's blood run cold "actually I think I'll share Kharjo's room for a while" he conceded collecting his things ushering himself passed the two women

The moment the door shut Aela had Lydia against the wall with her mouth crushed against the Blade's, Lydia instantly sunk into the kiss putting up no resistance as her helmet was pulled ungraciously from her head and thrown aside, during their couplings Aela was always dominant and Lydia happily submitted to the redheads commands and whims, Aela ran her fingers through Lydia's locks smoothing out the helmet hair letting the black tresses fall along her armoured shoulders, that didn't last long though as Aela's hands immediately went to skilfully undo every buckle and clasp letting each heavy piece of armour hit the floor revealing Lydia's modestly covered chest, her skin glistened with sweat from her long sparring session causing her cotton chest coverings to cling to her

Extending her forefinger nail into a claw through her gauntlet Aela slit the coverings in one smooth motion causing them to fall open freeing Lydia's ample bosom, Lydia used to be terrified of Aela's lycanthropy fearing the night Aela's animal instincts took over and she found herself more prey than lover but from the moment they had met Aela had shown no true intentions to harm her which soon developed into a firm trust between the two of them

Lydia shivered as Aela's tongue travelled from her lips down to her damp throat, the she wolf moaned at the salty taste of her perspiration as she trailed her tongue down further to Lydia's cleavage, her hands travelling lower to unclasp the Blade's grieves and boots as Lydia let her gauntlets hit the floor, her sword and shield had been discarded the moment they entered the room instantly forgotten in their passion, Lydia's greaves fell revealing her equally modest groin coverings, given the Blade a quick flash of fangs Aela proceeded to bite the coverings off freeing Lydia's already pulsing core "oh sweet Mara" Lydia gasped as the huntress buried her face between her legs inhaling her scent releasing a deep lustful growl straight into her core

Taking hold of Lydia's hips Aela lifted her out of her boots leaving her completely naked panting and shivering against the wall, Aela rose to her knees and stepped back "take off my armour" she instructed and Lydia instantly obeyed, with shaking hands she carefully undid every clasp and strap of the Daedric armour with the redhead watching her every move, unlike Lydia Aela had no coverings under her armour and once her cuirass was off Lydia was rewarded with the sight of the huntresses pert breasts, Aela smirked at the woman's staring placing a hand on her head "keep going"

Lydia snapped out of her trance and continued her work stripping Aela as naked as she was and the moment the huntress's bare feet hit the floor she grabbed Lydia and had her pinned to the bed forcing her mouth upon hers again, Lydia eagerly returned the kiss tangling her limbs with Aela's grinding her body against hers, Aela broke the kiss with a dry chuckle "eager are we?"

The Blade moaned in response, her body longed to be touched, to be caressed and possessed once again, it had been too long since she had felt either Aela's or Mathias's touch and the lonely nights since had been unbearable, she had focused her pent up frustration and loneliness into her training intent on become a cold unmovable warrior but the moment her lovers stepped through the door she melted

Aela trailed a finger down Lydia's body making her hips buck as she bit her lip, smirking as the submissive's reactions Aela trailed her hand deeper and slipped two fingers into Lydia's hot tight core, the Blade cried out at the sudden wave of pleasure only to have her mouth covered by Aela's free hand, the redhead smirked again before slowly pumping her fingers watching Lydia's every movement, loving how she squirmed and gripped at the bed sheets and especially loving how her whole body jumped and bucked when her nails scraped against her sweet spot

Lydia moaned and sobbed with pleasure against Aela's hand, tears streaming down her face as the huntress latched her lips around a dark nipple tugging at it with her teeth, the Blade buried her fingers in the she wolfs hair bucking against her hand moaning with pleasure as the huntress alternated nipples again and again paying each careful attention

Each hot touch, kiss and lick had Lydia writhing under the she wolf, her toes curling against the fur covers as Aela kissed down her toned stomach until her hot mouth joined her fingers making Lydia choke on her breath and keen with ecstasy when the redheads tongue pushed into her neglected pussy

"I missed how you taste" Aela breathed against Lydia's core, her eyes fluttering at the woman's sweet taste and aroma before returning her mouth to her dripping cunt "you're even sweeter than that Brelyna girl"

Lydia raised her head to look down at her confused "the Dunmer Mage? You have shared your bed with her?" the Blade was shocked to hear that the Dark Elf could do such a thing, the first time Mathias brought her to Breezehome back when she was a Housecarl the Dunmer seemed so shy and nervous that it was impossible to think that she could ever sleep with someone, the Elf even jumped when Lydia had addressed her for Mara's sake!

"My love and I share something along the lines of an open marriage, we still cherish each other but Mathias can spend months at a time away and we both have needs that we cannot sate when we are miles apart" Aela explained not taking her mouth too far away from Lydia's core "the only thing we ask of each other is that we sate ourselves with those we know and trust, I would never bed a stranger when my love is away" she continued to which Lydia decided to stop caring and just enjoy that moment

"Oh Mara! Please Aela more!" she pleaded tugging at the huntress's hair, her stomach was beginning to coil tight signalling her much needed orgasm, her heels dug into Aela's back rocking her mound against Aela's mouth as the she wolf devoured her, her tongue and fingers deep inside her with her teeth scraping her clit and pussy lips sending just the right amount of pleasure and pain through her body "I'm nearly there!"

Aela growled against her pussy pressing her skilful tongue against the woman's sweet spot and instantly sent Lydia over the edge, the Nord woman arched her back painfully far screaming breathlessly, her nails going through the covers as Aela worked her heavy orgasm out of her

Smirking arrogantly Aela pushed Lydia's legs off of her shoulders licking her moist lips of the remains of the Blade's orgasm sighing softly at the sweet taste; Lydia lay next to paralysed from her powerful release, two months' worth of frustration gone in an instant leaving her body pleasantly numb

She was about to lose consciousness when she felt an extra weight on the bed, glancing down she saw Aela crawling up her body with a animalistic look in her eyes "falling asleep on me?" she growled leaving no room to answer "you know I cannot allow that" her hands went to Lydia's hair as she moved to mount her face preventing her from moving

Lydia could barely make a sound before she was muffled by Aela's burning core, being too weak from her own release to push Aela aside Lydia resigned to bringing Aela her own release placing her hands on the dominant woman's hips and trailing her tongue along her slit, Lydia may have been the 'weaker' of the two women but it didn't take long for her to have Aela panting as she rode the Blade's mouth

Aela's toes curled as she bucked against Lydia's talented tongue, her hands went from her hair to the headboard digging her nails into it, her own hair falling across her face as her head fell forward settling herself down fully as Lydia worked her pussy, the Blade's hands moved back to cup Aela's firm ass kneading the supple cheeks making the she wolf shudder and moan

Lydia's hot tongue caressed Aela's insides leaving no inch of it unattended, Aela's particular flavour was so different to her own, whilst she was sweet and according to Aela tasted almost like apples the huntress had a more robust heavier taste that was just as addictive

The huntress's pussy began to quiver around Lydia's tongue showing that she was swiftly approaching her own orgasm; Lydia began to rub her thighs together trying to get enough friction to sate her steadily increasing arousal

What was taking Mathias so long? Sex with Aela was fantastic but nothing beat her craving for the large Redguard to just pin her to the bed and take her to Sovngarde and back over and over until the sun rose

Aela's hands returned to Lydia's hair beginning to tug at it urging Lydia to work faster, her body starting to shake and shiver with excitement as her stomach began to coil tighter and tighter, the huntress's breath came out in heavier pants as her hips ground down harder, Lydia scraped her teeth along her pussy lips and that was all it took

Aela threw her head back and howled in ecstasy, her core quivering and contracting around Lydia's tongue as she soaked her mouth with her release, her hips continued to grind and gyrate as her stomach continued to flutter and the last shocks of orgasm ran through her system, Lydia kept hold of Aela's behind lazily licking along her core waiting patiently for the woman to calm down

When her orgasm finally settled down Aela rolled off of Lydia moving to lie down next to her, both radiant in orgasm afterglow, their peace was short lived though as the door opened to reveal Mathias, as he walked into the room his stance was noticeably different, his shoulders were no longer set back in a commanding way instead hunched forward, his head was down facing and it wasn't so he could duck his helmet under the door frame and his arms hung listlessly by his sides "my love?" Mathias raised his head at his wife's words; his eyes were no longer soulful now dark and near lifeless, whatever he had spoken to Esbern and Delphine about had obviously affected him greatly as he showed next to no reaction to the naked women

He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Aela as she approach him placing a finger to his lips "hush my love, whatever troubles you can wait a while" her words were forever a soother for the Redguard and today was no different, he slowly relaxed as Aela ran her fingertips down the front of his armour finding a clasp whilst moving one hand behind him to shut the door

Lydia joined her in removing the Dragonborns armour, setting his helmet, gauntlets, cuirass and sword aside before moving onto his greaves and boots, soon enough he stood naked as they were as they dropped to their knees, his shaft wasn't at full hardness but it was still an impressive size, Aela was the first to touch it wrapping her soft hand around his girth eliciting a rumble from the Redguard, both women smiled at the actions placing their lips to his shaft in unison feeling it throb against their mouths, giving each other a quick glance they wordlessly decided who would taste him first

Lydia got the 'honours' moving her lips to the tip of his shaft working them around the head until it rested on her tongue, Mathias growled her name under his breath fisting a handful of her dark hair as his cock fully thickened in her hot wet mouth, her head bobbed along his length as his hips began to rock in tandem assisted by Aela who placed a hand on both Mathias's waist and Lydia's head aiding their movements

The Blade mainly took the act in her stride occasionally coughing lightly when the head of his shaft poked into her throat, when Aela deemed her husband's cock hard and wet enough she pulled Lydia's mouth from it and moved the woman to her bed, Lydia got the message laying back on her elbows with her legs spread, her eyes pleading and her body wanting

Mathias took in the sight before him before acting on it, mounting the bed and shadowing his former Housecarl under him, Lydia's eyes dilated as what she had been pining for the last few months finally came true, he nudged at her entrance with the tip of his shaft as Aela laid down next to them, stroking Mathias's back as she watched intently, Lydia began to pant and keen as the Dragonborn slowly penetrated her, Aela licked her lips watching her husband's cock become slick with Lydia's juices sliding slowly in and out of her core, the huntress's hand went from his back to grip his ponytail pulling his mouth to hers whilst moving her free hand to Lydia's clit rubbing it as Mathias's pace grew harder

Gripping the covers Lydia let her head fall back and her mouth hang open, the feeling of the Redguard inside of her was pure ecstasy every time she felt it and after every time she craved it more, she raised her legs opening herself up more for him allowing his thick powerful cock to plunge even deeper into her, her back arched and her eyes rolled back when she was sure that he was pushing into her womb, her toes curled in the air and she began to beg for more, not caring if Kharjo or Marcurio could hear them next door, hell she wouldn't even care if they had their ears pressed to the wall listening in on them, she hoped it gave them good material for their own lonely nights

Aela growled against Mathias's mouth before tearing away to lick along Lydia's throat, her arousal was awakening her animal nature and as soon as Mathias was done with Lydia she would be pushing the weaker woman aside demanding her turn, Mathias's own wolf blood began to boil as his tempo grew ever higher, the bed began to creak and shake under his power and Lydia could feel her body bruising

Not that she cared

Her stomach starting to coil the Blade grabbed onto the Redguards shoulders digging her nails in deeper, securing herself in place preparing for her surely explosive orgasm, Mathias snarled at the sting of the nails, his eyes growing dark and his teeth becoming lupine fangs, his hips crashed against Lydia's as his cock throbbed inside her signalling his approaching release, precum started to coat her insides and her breasts began to bounce harder from the speed and force of their fucking

The huntress growled again kissing Lydia hungrily, partly to muffle her scream when she came and partly just to have something to touch, her loins were burning with an intense fire and she began to mentally beg for Lydia's release just so she could have her turn

Her mental prayers were answered that very instant as the Blade screamed into her mouth in time for Mathias to let out a primal howl, his seed flooded her like a river filling her to the brim as her core clenched and rippled around his cock milking him for everything he was worth

Lydia quietly sobbed from the painfully blissful aftershocks as Mathias slowly pulled out of her, his seed began to drip from her core onto the covers beneath her, one look at it and Aela couldn't resist, she moved back between Lydia's legs starting to lap at her cunt licking up any stray cum that escaped moaning from the combined flavours

Her moan soon became a scream as her husband took the chance to grab her from behind and forcibly penetrate her, her eyes dilated and rolled back as she was forcibly stretched wide around his girth, his large powerful hands on the globes of her ass pulling her back to him as he thrust forward, she balanced herself on her elbows resting her head on Lydia's thigh panting with each rough thrust into her

Lydia lay exhausted watching the couple before her, the only time she ever witnessed Aela in any submissive position was with Mathias, outside the bedroom she was calm, stoic and commanding but behind closed doors she was quick to get on her knees or on all fours for her love

Her trail of thought was cut off as her hand was suddenly clasped by the huntress who squeezed it tightly, glancing down again she saw that Aela's eyes were shut painfully tight and that she seemed to be having difficulty forming intelligent words or even noises and at that moment even during the near violent mating she was enduring she wanted security, Lydia squeezed her hand back taking her other hand in her free one holding them both, she saw Aela only just barely mouth 'thank you' before kissing the Blades thigh as a show of gratitude making Lydia smile lightly

Mathias pushed forward shadowing Aela under him pushing even deeper inside of her causing her to let out a choked scream, he was just as deep inside of her as he was in Lydia and for a moment Aela wondered how the woman could have withstood it, it felt like he was in her chest from the angle he was taking her and the way he got faster and rougher she could tell he was nearing his final and greatest release

She steeled herself for it feeling herself getting close to the edge as well, her nails dug into Lydia's skin but the woman kept quiet, her couplings with Aela always left her with many scratches and the ghosts of bite marks and she wondered how she had not contracted Lycanthropy from it

Moments later Aela howled against Lydia's core as she was sent hurtling over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm, the sensation of it setting of a small mini orgasm through Lydia in the process, the feeling of his wife's cunt clenching tighter than she had ever been was too much for the Dragonborn and he too howled in ecstasy, it felt like his soul had left his body and was allowed entrance to Sovngarde for several minutes as he unloaded into his wife's willing body bucking hard with every stream of cum

Minutes passed before they had finally finished collapsing in a sweaty heap, three sets of limbs tangled together as the women found their place against the Redguards chest, Aela and Lydia kissed passionately as they rested feeling Mathias's powerful heartbeat against their cheeks

It felt like an hour had passed before they finally spoke falling into an affectionate conversation, regaling each other with stories of their lives away from each other, it was all going well before Lydia remembered something "what did Esbern and Delphine speak to you about?" she asked looking up at Mathias

The Nords question immediately made his expression fall and wordlessly he sat up and shifted to the edge of the bed, the two women looked at each other in confusion before moving to their love near begging him to answer

"Paarthurnax"

Aela and Lydia stared at him in further confusion at the mention of the old Dragons name "what of Paarthurnax my love?" the huntress asked looking to him with concern in her eyes, Mathias looked back to them with his eyes full of conflict and pain

"They want him slain; they want me to kill Paarthurnax"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Skyrim - Reason to fight

Reason to fight

Why would a Redguard fight for Skyrim? Why would he fight against the Empire for the Nords freedom? Why would he risk his life time and time again for a people who spared no love for him when he would have been given a more comfortable place as a Legionnaire?

Mathias had been asked these questions many times throughout his fight against the Empire under Ulfric Stormcloaks flag and his answers were always the same, every province should be run by their native people, his homeland of Hammerfell was run by a Redguard, Cyrodiil was run by an Imperial, High Rock was run by an Altmer so why shouldn't Skyrim be run by a Nord?

Many Stormcloaks and Nords mistook his reasons for fighting the Empire as sharing their deep seated hatred of it, on the contrary Mathias held no hatred for the Empire having planned to actually joined the Imperial Legion as a weapon smith from when he was a child until the moment of his wrongful capture and execution sentence

Despite his near neutral thoughts on the Empire he spared no love for it either, his capture and immediate call for execution was the first clue on how corrupt and desperate the Empire was becoming, it was dying fast and was determined to get its claws into Skyrim so it could survive a few more years before dragging another province down with it, this was something Mathias could not allow quickly abandoning all ideas of joining the doomed Empire, Tamriel needed a new leadership and Mathias decided on the one group truly dedicated to overthrowing the invading Empire and the fascist Thalmor who puppeteered it

These were just a few of the reasons the Dragonborn aligned himself with Ulfric Stormcloak but the main reason was a far more religious one, the ban on Talos worship that the Imperials forced upon Skyrim to appease the Thalmor, being a spiritual man openly carrying an amulet of Talos Mathias found the forced ban of the Gods worship unforgivable, no one had the right to enter another peoples land and ban their faith, if anyone tried to ban ancestor worship in Hammerfell there would be more than a simple rebellion, it would be all out war against the invaders

Those who opposed the Stormcloaks and supported the Empire had very valid reasons in the Dragonborns eyes, if the Empire was too succeed in reclaiming Skyrim and somehow returning to its full strength it would been a new age of peace throughout Tamriel, others would say that the Stormcloaks were simply bigots who wanted every other race but their own thrown out of Skyrim or worse but Mathias had met Ulfric and enough Stormcloak soldiers to see that it wasn't bigotry that fuelled them but fear, they were scared of other races entering Skyrim and diluting their proud culture even further than it already was, statues of Talos were being torn down to appease the Thalmor and any who opposed it were imprisoned or put to death on the spot, something Mathias would not stand for

These were the reasons Mathias gave out to any who asked with a prideful smirk and eyes full of soul, as far as he was concerned Skyrim deserved its independence and he would fight to his last breath to do so, giving his entire heart, soul, voice and sword to the fight to ensure the Empire received the death it needed and the Thalmor paid for their crimes against non-Elves and even to non-Altmers

Little did anyone know that Mathias never gave his true reason for fighting, the one cause Mathias would give his life for in a second and at that moment she was crouched on a boulder across from him as they surveyed an Imperial camp

Aela was a proud Nord as well as a proud Skyrim nationalist, in her eyes Skyrim belonged to her people not an Imperial emperor giving his orders a hundred miles south of his armies, she had proven time and time again that she would give her life for Skyrim and whilst Mathias was with her he would make sure he would meet the sword first

The two Werewolves had put aside their heavy Dragon bone and Daedric armour to make sure that they could stalk their prey with greater skill, Aela wearing her old Ancient Nord armour whilst Mathias went against armour in general crouching only in a pair of leather pants, both were barefoot to further silence their steps and whilst Aela carried her Falmer Bow Mathias was completely weapon less relying on his natural strength in the hopes of silently taking down his prey

From their vantage point they observed nine Imperial soldiers within the camp with three Stormcloak soldiers held captive around the campfire, their wrists bound and their weapons nowhere in sight, Mathias and Aela silently signalled to each other with small hand gestures and subtle eye and lip movements, their lupine sight giving them near perfect night vision, Mathias signalled for Aela to keep her bow aimed at the centre of the camp whilst he took care of the four Imperials who had broken away wondering closer to their position

The huntress nodded quietly notching an arrow and aiming it for the Imperial closest to the captives, her keen hearing picked up the curt exchange of words between the Imperial and one of the captives resulting in the Stormcloak being struck hard in the back of the head with the hilt of the Imperials sword nearly knocking him into the fire, Aela clenched her jaw suppressing the urge to release her arrow now and nail the Imperial right between the eyes but attacking too early would blow their cover and leave them in a greatly outnumbered fight

The Redguard could see the anger burning within his wife softly signalling to her to not give into her urges and to keep her vigil, the four Imperials approaching them split off into two two-man groups with one remaining a few yards ahead of their position whilst the other one moved to a mere couple of metres away

"Too easy" Mathias thought as he planned his manner of attack, one of the Imperials moved closer to them than the other and both their backs were turned "perfect" Mathias deftly jumped down from the boulder he was perched on landing near silently behind the first Imperial and in a flash he stood upright wrapping his arms around the soldiers neck and twisted sharply, the thick muscle of his left arm muffled the sound of the Imperials neck snapping whilst his right hand silenced any sound the soldier made before his life was ended, the second Imperial didn't react to the sudden shuffling noise behind him which was he approaching downfall, Mathias slowly drew the dead Imperials sword from its scabbard gently placing the body down as quiet as he could

Gripping the blades hilt tightly the Dragonborn swiftly darted forward wrapping his hand around the second Imperials mouth muffling him as he drove the sword through his back and out his chest killing him near instantly before he could even make a sound, with a suppressed grunt Mathias set the body on the ground drawing his sword as well, despite fighting the Empire he did not enjoy killing Legionaries, most of them had simply joined to sustain their families and every time he ended one of their lives all he could think of was the family he could have left fatherless and husbandless

Silencing the thoughts he twirled the swords in his hands getting a good grip on them, he had toyed with the concept of dual wielding in the past but wasn't an expert on it, stepping over the second Imperials body Mathias caught sight of the two others, luckily neither had any idea of what had just happened both in idle conversation, neither had obviously had any experience of guarding something before which the Dragonborn took full advantage of

Neither knew what was coming until Mathias rushed out of the shadows with his blades held high, they couldn't even draw their own swords before their heads rolled from their shoulders and their now decapitated bodies slumped to the dirt, the sound their bodies made drew the attention of the other Imperials who now stood alert drawing their weapons, Mathias counted three wielding swords and only two wielding bows, having beaten much worse odds before the Redguard couldn't help but flash a wolfish grin

As they started to approach him he swiftly raised his blades in the air so they glinted in the moonlight signalling to Aela who responded by letting her arrow fly scoring the Imperial who was abusing the captives right between the eyes as planned leaving two swordsmen and two bowmen, with a fierce battle cry Mathias charged forward to meet the Legionaries swords clashing steel against steel, his thick muscle bound arms holding off against the Legionaries two arms to their swords

Breaking the sword lock the Redguard kicked one Imperial off of his feet before turning to the other "FUS!" one word of power was enough in this situation sending the other swordsmen stumbling off of his feet leaving him open to a fatal stab in the chest from Mathias's blades

Kicking the corpse off of his swords the Dragonborn turned to see the other Imperial being felled the moment he found his feet from an arrow to the neck, grinning in pride at his wife's skill with a bow as he turned to the bowmen, one of them aiming his bow straight at him whilst the other aimed around wildly trying to find where the arrows were coming from, grinning wolfishly readied his blades again as an arrow narrowly grazed his shoulder, they were scared and getting sloppy, he almost felt too sorry for them "for the good of Skyrim" he reassured himself as he pounced forward dispatching the first bowmen with utter ease whilst the other was felled by another of Aela's arrows

It was times like this that Mathias wondered why Tullius even tried anymore as he dropped the Imperial swords to untie the Stormcloak captives, the Nords staring at him as he undid their binds, two of them out of awe whilst one was just incredibly surprised "why would a Redguard pirate save us? Shouldn't you just loot us then leave?" Mathias suppressed a retort to the Nords ignorance, he was sick of the assumption of Redguards being mere pirates and plunderers simply because their homeland was mainly bustling ports and rolling deserts

"Bite your tongue!" one of the other Stormcloaks snapped "that's the Dragonborn you're talking to! Did you not witness his shout? Not only that he is the Bone-breaker too, one of Ulfric's most trusted soldiers!" this shut the offending Nord up making Mathias smile with satisfaction, with their binds gone the Stormcloaks stretched and flexed their arms and legs having been bound for several hours now "I thank you again Dragonborn, if you had not assisted us we would have met the executioners axe for sure"

Mathias waved off the praise turning to leave them to find their way back to the nearest Stormcloak camp, luckily for them the Imperials had kept their weapons close to where they had detained them, his lupine ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps and the light from the fire cleared the midnight darkness enough for the soldiers to make out Aela approaching, one of them gave an approving whistle at the sight of her making the she wolf smirk and flip her hair teasingly "who is that?" the ignorant Nord gasped completely infatuated by Aela's beauty

He swiftly received a slap across the back of the head by the other Stormcloaks "idiot! That is the Bone-Breakers bride, if you actually paid attention instead of getting drunk off your arse every time we return to Windhelm you actually know these things" one of the soldiers scolded him "again you have our thanks Bone-Breaker and you two Miss…Aela I believe?" the huntress nodded to which the Stormcloak sighed in relief "we'll find our own way back to Windhelm, you've done more than enough for us Bone-Breaker, Talos be with you" he bid them farewell lighting a torch and walking off into the night with his brothers in arms

Watching them disappear into the darkness Mathias let out a heavy breath in relief, he may fight for the Stormcloak cause but it didn't mean he liked being near any of the Stormcloaks, half of them revered him to the point it was sickening and the other half looked down at him for not being a Nord, casting his gaze upon the Imperial soldiers he could tell even in the low light from their fair features and bold physique that half the soldiers were Nords themselves

Who would have thought that Skyrim could be in so much turmoil that Nords would fight to oppress their own people under the promise of peace? Aela placed her hand on his shoulder drawing his attention away from the bodies "let's leave this place love, let the Empire pick up after themselves" she knew Mathias lacked the hatred of the Empire carried by most Stormcloaks and if he stayed around for much longer he would begin to think about the Imperials side to the fight and their reasons for doing so, mainly about the families he may have just destroyed

Nodding the Redguard turned and walked away from the ruined campsite with Aela in tow, they headed east walking for hours throughout the night until snow began to heavily fall, Mathias shivered as the cold creeped into his bare skin but he braved it off, anything that tried to attack them was swiftly felled by an arrow from Aela or a blast of fire, lightening and ice from Mathias, it was kind of amusing seeing the shocked look on the last bandits face as torrents of lightening burst from the Dragonborns hands, Redguard mages were a rare breed after all

Shortly after the sunrise they finally reached their destination, the great city of Windhelm which was a great relief to both of them, the wind had become extremely biting and Mathias had lost the feeling in his feet

Hauling the city doors open they were finally out of the fierce wind but the snowfall was still the same, combing the snow out of his dreadlocks Mathias headed straight for the Candlehearth Hall, he needed to warm up quickly and didn't want to walk across several yards of freezing stone through a cemetery to reach his home of Hjerim

From outside he could hear the rowdy bustle of the Nord patrons inside warming his heart slightly bringing a crooked smile to his face, pushing open the door and stepping inside Mathias and Aela were greeted by the comforting warmth of the Inns fireplaces eternal flame, the female patrons taking in the Redguards half-naked form with appreciative looks whilst the male bar flies gave Aela the same lustful glances, they hailed Elda's attention who at first gave Mathias a questioning look from his lack of shirt and shoes but set it aside "two meads, Honningbrew, hot" Mathias ordered getting another questioning look from the bartender

"Hot mead?" she looked to Nils who in turn just shrugged back continuing to stir to stew confused himself about the Dragonborns order "nobody has ever ordered or wanted hot mead before"

Aela reached into her satchel pulling out a pouch of gold pouring several coins onto the counter "just give us the mead and make it quick" she said firmly before turning and heading up the stairs to the general drinking area

Mathias gave Elda a sympathetic smile "hard day" he explained simply, Elda nodded turning away to prepare their unusual order, the sweet smell of the Honningbrew wafted up Mathias's nostrils instilling him with a pleasant calm that only the honey rich mead could, he was a heavy Blackbriar drinker until a reveller stopped him one time outside of Riften offering him a bottle of Honningbrew and after one taste Blackbriar became nothing less than bile compared to its rival

Minutes later after heating up the tankards over the cooking fire Elda handed the drinks to Mathias who nodded his thanks heading upstairs after Aela, the hot meads steamed heavily clearing his nose and the heated metal of the tankards eased the aching in the joints in his fingers, entering the main drinking area he found his wife sitting near the eternal fireplace locked in an arm-wrestling match with Stenvar, the mercenary had an expression of pure strain and concentration whilst Aela barely looked bothered, her arm firm and still whilst Stenvars was beginning to shake, several bar patrons stood around watching the contest of strength ooh-ing and aah-ing every time one of the challengers arm went down slightly

A bead of sweat ran down Stenvars face making Aela smirk before forcing his arm down in one clean movement, the mercenary cried out in pain as his arm smashed against the table spilling his drink all over himself, Mathias couldn't help but grin when Stenvar then slammed down gold coins onto the table before walking off rubbing his arm and muttering to himself as Aela pocketed her winnings

He then looked across to the Inns bard Luaffyn, with one quick bit of eye contact and a nod from the Redguard Luaffyn smiled picking up her lute beginning to play, she knew the song Mathias wanted as he always did

"Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart, I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes"

An aura of calm filled the hall as the Dunmers sweet voice filled its walls; a couple of patrons raised their tankards in salute to the song including Aela when Mathias handed her the steaming drink, Mathias joined her raising her glass to Luaffyn before sitting down taking a swig of the hot honey filled mead

"With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art, believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes"

"Ah! Here's the man of the hour!" a slurred voice sounded making Mathias cringe heavily, staggering up the stairs was Rolff Stone-Fist, if there was a Nord who embodied the stereotype of intolerance and hatred within the Nordic community it was that man and only he could be that drunk this early in the morning, Mathias gritted his teeth as Rolff dragged a chair from another table sitting himself between the Redguard and Aela, by the heavy bags under his eyes and the choking stench of ale on him it was easy to guess that Rolff had drank through the night, maybe got one or two hours sleep then started drinking again "word travels fast Redguard, according to the soldiers who came back last night you slaughtered a whole Imperial camp, glad you're giving them what they deserve"

Mathias merely grunted in reply taking another swig of his mead, when he had first met Rolff he had beaten his face to a bloody pulp for bad mouthing the Dunmer and Argonians in and around Windhelm but the thick headed Nord didn't seem to get the message that he wasn't in the Dragonborns good books acting all friendly with him after he had joined the Stormcloaks

"I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem I've been having" Rolff slurred downing half of his tankard in one go "there's this Dark Elf bastard that keeps harassing me every time I walk passed the Gray Quarter, something about insulting his mother and assaulting his father, I can't remember doing those things but I do a lot of things when I'm drunk, I was wondering if you could…"

"No" the Dragonborns reply was quick and blunt like a Warhammer

"No? You don't know what I was going to ask"

"I know full well what you were going to request and the answer is no, I will not harm a most likely innocent Dunmer simply because he stood up to you" Mathias growled taking another swig of his mead, Rolffs presence was giving him a headache and had made him miss the rest of Luaffyns song "from how I've seen you act I'm sure his accusations are true so in my eyes the very least you own him is an heartfelt apology"

Rolff looked at Mathias like he had told him to fuck himself with a freshly sharpened sword "apologize? To a Talos damned Elf?" he spat crudely of the floor "you're still the same damned grey skin lover you were when you first walked through our cities doors, I thought you would have learned by now that they cannot be trusted" he sneered leaning in to an inch of Mathias's face

"That's enough out of you" Aela growled threateningly grabbing Rolffs arm, the stench of ale from him was making her nauseous and his slurred voice was grinding on her nerves

Wrenching his arm from her grip Rolff spat again "shut your fucking mouth whore or I swear I'll…" the rest of his threat was cut off when Mathias grabbed him by the back of the head and smashed his face against the table, the sound of teeth breaking against wood filling the hall as Rolff slumped to the floor before staggering back to his feet "you…you bastard!" he growled holding his fists up "I'll kill you for that!" he lunged forward only to receive a blow to the gut from the Redguard

Mathias kept his fist buried in Rolffs gut leaning in to growl in the Nords ear "you can insult me, I'll take it just fine and ignore you but insult my wife and I'll skin you alive" his tone was colder than the very north point of Winterhold and harder than Skyforge steel, he relaxed his fist letting Rolff stagger back coughing and clutching his stomach "now crawl back home before you really make me angry" he warned turning his back on the Nord only to hear him run at him again, with a frustrated sigh Mathias grabbed Rolffs arm as it tried to wrap around his neck, turn around and hurled Rolff over his shoulder

The Nord hit the burning metal of the fireplace hard, screeching in pain as the heat seared through his clothes scorching his back before sliding to the floor in a heap, the entire hall had gathered to watch the very one sided brawl "hey!" Rolff spat hauling himself to his feet "I'm not fucking done with you" he could barely stand up and walk straight but still he raised his fists "I'm not letting a filthy pirate breed beat me"

Mathias's nostrils flared and his eyes turned dark, if he had weaker self-control he would have transformed into his Werewolf form at that moment from sheer anger, as Rolff lurched forward the Dragonborn shot his arm out wrapping his large hand around the Nords neck lifting him up a foot in the air, Rolff clawed at the Redguards arm as his fingers dug into his throat choking him "that's enough" Aela proclaimed trying to get Mathias to stop, whenever he got truly angry the scene was never pretty "my love he's had enough, you'll kill him!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as Mathias continued to squeeze, let the guards come, all he could think was one more minute and the Dark Elves would live a more peaceful life, just one more minute, one more squeeze

"BONE-BREAKER!" a thunderous voice tore through the hall causing Mathias's head to whip around to find its source, standing at the top of the stairs was Galmar Stone-Fist looking as imposing as ever, his tree trunk arms crossed tight to his chest and his cold eyes trained solely on the Redguard "let go of my brother, now" he growled as fearsome as the bear he know wore as a coat, he couldn't tell if Galmar had just turned up out of coincidence or if someone had rushed out to go get him

"_Brother?" _Mathias pondered as he relaxed his grip letting Rolff fall to the floor, they shared the same surname so it was possible, Rolff clambered to his feet clutching his sore throat staggering passed Mathias and Aela who couldn't resist giving him a quick kick to the back of the leg making him stumble "do you have business with me Galmar?" Mathias questioned eyeing Ulfric's second in command warily, he never truly got along with the brutish Nord having regular arguments with him

"Jarl Ulfric wants a word with you" Galmar replied sharply giving Aela a passing glance "alone"

The huntress gave Galmar a questioning look as Mathias just sighed heavily "Aela head home, I'll be there shortly"

Aela looked at him in confusion "my love, why would he require you alone?" Aela had always been at her husband's side during his meeting with Ulfric, helping keep his temper in check when the Jarl said something wrong or asked too much of him, the look in Mathias's eyes showed there was no room for argument "alright my love, just don't do anything you will regret"

The Redguard smiled wearily at that, even with Aela keeping him in check he had threatened to throw a punch at more than one meeting, as Aela moved to leave she kicked Rolff again making him yelp looking to his brother for help "you started this Rolff, that I am sure of" Galmar just growled offering no assistance to his beaten sibling, with a nod to the Dragonborn they both stepped over Rolff who was now on his back clutching his shin nursing what may have been a fracture

Anyone outside the Palace of the kings could have guessed that a miniature war had broken out in its walls from the violent shouting coming from within; Ulfric had reprimanded Mathias for 'starting trouble in his city' and then the Dragonborn had once again brought up the conditions of the Gray Quarter and the fact that the Argonians were still segregated to the docks and once again his points were pushed aside, deemed unimportant next to the war effort to which he was requested to help claim The Reach for the Stormcloaks, Mathias grudgingly accepted the task knowing it was for the good of Skyrim but he had had enough trouble with the Forsworn in the past and would have no more of it if he had the option

He had dreaded the concept of having the take The Reach from the Breton population, it was long conquered Skyrim land but to the Forsworn that resided there it was their home, by attacking anyone who drew too near they were simply doing the same as the Stormcloaks did to any who tried to claim Skyrim, when he had tried to explain this his theories were again tossed aside with Galmar scolding him for sympathising with 'savages'

The meeting/argument went on for around an hour before Mathias declared he was done for the day, accepted the task he was given and stormed out of the palace too angry to even notice the snow storm had picked up again blanketing his head and bare shoulders in snow leaving Ulfric and Galmar staring in slight shock from the Redguards outburst, Galmar just grunted leaving to train with some new recruits whilst Ulfric was left on his throne to think about the points the Dragonborn had made

On the other side of Windhelm Aela entered the Gray Quarter having found herself unable to remain in Hjerim, Calder was a poor conversationalist and the huntress missed the ability to just walk down Whiteruns streets to enter Jorrvaskr and converse with her shield brothers and sisters, Windhelm was too cold for her and it wasn't the temperature for her Nordic skin and Wolf blood kept her warm, the city was claustrophobic and hard, high walls shadowing the narrow ice snow covered streets and everyone eyed others suspiciously, none greeted her as she passed apart from the occasional guard and Brunwulf Free-Winter who seemed to be the friendliest Nord in the city being as compassionate to the Dunmers plight as Mathias

The Dunmer themselves watched her very carefully, some flinching when her eyes met theirs, she held no ill will towards them or Dark Elves in general, Athis back in Whiterun was one of her most trusted shield brothers and Aela would trust him with her life

A small Dunmer child scooted away from her when Aela walked passed making the huntress stop to inspect the small Elf, the poor young girl was dressed only in rags huddling her knees for warmth "why are you outside little one?" Aela asked softly crouching in front of the child who quickly scurried away in fear

"Do not blame her miss" a voice sounded behind her, Aela turned to find Revyn Sadri behind her "I know you mean us no harm but the children here only know of Nords as bad people who want to hurt us"

Aela gave the Dunmer an understanding look before he ushered her away in case she got a bad reputation for affiliating with them, with a deep breath Aela complied bidding the Dark Elf goodbye turning to leave the Grey Quarter starting the long trudge back to Hjerim, as she left the Gray Quarter Angrenor Once-Honored gave her a mistrustful look to which the huntress glared back at the racist beggar shoulder barging passed him when he sized her up, she ignored his insults walking away as he dusted himself off, it was people like him and Rolff that made her ashamed to be a Nord at times

Approaching Hjerim Aela noticed Calder leaving in a brisk pace "I wouldn't go in there if I was you" he warned Aela as he stopped in front of her "it's like he's lost his mind" the Housecarls words were shaking with worry

"Explain yourself" Aela commanded making the Housecarl flinch

Calder shifted on his feet taking quick glances to Hjerims door as if expecting something to happen "he walked in muttering under his breath which I thought nothing of but then he started drinking" Calder explained giving the door another nervous check "he downed three bottles of beer in a minute Aela and then his mutterings got louder and angrier, he started throwing things and then he just went quiet, I think he's still upstairs in the master bedroom, forgive my cowardice but I just had to get out of there in case he had another outburst"

Holding up a hand to stop him Aela waved him off, Calder thanked her briskly walking through the snow towards Candlehearth, watching the Housecarl walk off Aela trained her keen hearing onto the large house in front of her, with her animalistic senses she could normally hear a pin drop within a bustling crowd but aside from the harsh wind and the background city noise Aela could hear only silence from the house, not a step, not a sound, just silence

Taking a cautious step through the front door Aela found the house completely silent, empty bottles littered the table and the floor around it, quietly shutting the door behind her Aela ventured further finding several items in the house scattered as if thrown around, plates and bowls were smashed on the floor and peering up the stairs the mannequin that held Stormcloak armour had been knocked over

Then the silence that filled the house was broken when she heard a faint breath coming from the master bedroom "Mathias?" Aela called out getting a grunt in reply; ascending the stairs she turned into the master bedroom to find Mathias sat hunched over on the edge of the bed with a bottle of mead in his hand

"Why am I part of this god's forsaken war Aela?" Mathias asked taking a large swig from the bottle, his voice was as low and wavering as the day the Blades ordered him to kill Paarthurnax, he hadn't spoken to them since and didn't plan on doing so in the future, the only reason he visited the temple anymore was to visit Lydia "what's the point of it all? What's the point in fighting for the right cause when it can be seen as the wrong one?"

The huntresses' heart sank at her husband's words walking forward to sit beside him "why these doubts my love?" she gently took his large hand shocked to find it shaking "why now?"

Mathias finished off the bottle and after giving it a couple of shakes to check if there was any more mead he threw it against wall finding small satisfaction in how it smashed into tiny shards "I understand Ulfric's cause but…" he took a deep breathe letting a single tear run down his cheek "I also see how many are being harmed by his cause, yes this is the Nords land, rightfully theirs but when I see how other races are treated, every time I see the Dunmer of this city…" his head fell forward causing his untied dreadlocks to fall along his chest "sometimes I think it would just have been better if I was aiding the Empire"

Clutching his hand tighter Aela drew his attention "love the Empire is broken and dying, if Skyrim fell to the Imperials they would just drag us down with them, Empires rise and fall and this one's time is over, soon enough another will rise and Ulfric will aide it as long as it fits Skyrims needs, if luck is on our side the next Empire will not bow to the Thalmor as this one did"

"They do not know that the Thalmor controls them, that's what hurts me" the Redguard stared into space with soulful eyes "the Imperials do not know that they are the Thalmor's pawns, every soldier believes that they are simply reunifying an Empire that can be saved and that makes it worse, there is a chance, no matter how small there is a chance the Empire can be saved to fight back against the Thalmor and heal Tamriel, it's like I've made the right and wrong choice and with every act to aiding Skyrim I harm so much more, I can't see the point anymore"

Aela sat listening patiently as her husband poured his heart out, whilst she would never support the Empire she understood what he meant about the Stormcloaks "every time I see the Gray Quarter I see how close minded and arrogant the Stormcloaks can be but the Empire is no better for banning the Worship of Talos, it's like both are right and both are wrong, I just don't know anymore"

The Redguard stood up resting a hand on the ball where the bottle had broken "would you have still cared for me if I had chosen the Empire?" he asked her out of nowhere catching her off guard "I had dreamed of joining the Empire as a young boy, had heard tales of the Legionnaires, how brave and loyal they were, I dreamed of becoming a soldier of the Empire and if not a weapon smith so I could aid the Empire by keeping its soldiers well equipped, if it were not what happened at Helgen I may very well have been a Legate by now, if so would you have cared for me?"

Aela stood and took his hand again turning him to face hair "my affection for you does not come from your fighting for my kind, the man I fell in love with was not a Stormcloak when he killed the Giant I had been hunting the day we first met, nor was he one when he accepted the beasts blood to join the circle or was he when he ascended to Harbinger of the Companions, I love you for your strength, your compassion and your soul" her hands crept up to cup his face "everyone regrets their decisions at some point in their life and you're no different, you made the right choice my love, you chose to fight for Skyrim, for our freedom and rights" she reached up to capture his mouth with hers eliciting a faint groan from him "let go of your guilt my love, people get hurt during war, innocents included, you must not blame yourself"

Her hands slid from his face down his neck to his toned chest finding his skin cool to the touch, with her lips back against his Aela guided Mathias to sit down on the bed moving to straddle his waist "let your guilt go my love" she breathed in his ear as he raised his arms to clutch her waist, her skin was like a pleasing fire against his ridding his bones of the outdoor chill, Aela's nails ghosted their way through his dreadlocks and along his shoulders as his own fingers danced along her back making her shiver

Capturing his mouth Aela reached back to undo her armour letting it fall from her shoulders freeing her chest, her nipples were still pebbled from the cold and extremely sensitive causing her to moan into Mathias's mouth when they rubbed against his hard pectorals, shifting her hips up Aela shook the rest of her armour off leaving her naked on her husband's lap aside from her boots, she could feel his growing arousal through his pants making heat pool in her abdomen, Mathias grunted as she shifted on his lap again creating a blissful friction on his growing manhood gripping her hips as she ground against him

Placing her hands on his shoulders Aela pushed Mathias onto his back before moving down his body to pull his pants down to his ankles freeing his growing erection, taking a moment to admire his size and girth again Aela gently blew on the head making the Redguard shudder before growling as the huntress took him in her mouth, Aela hummed around his length as she skilfully took in every inch making Mathias's back arch whilst he gripped at the bed sheets bucking his hips gently to the slow bobbing motion of his wife's head

Aela pulled her heavenly mouth off of his cock to roll her tongue along the sides kneeling next to the bed; her hot wet tongue traced the underside of his length up to the bulbous head wrapping her lips around it spearing her throat with him again making her husband bark at the feeling

She kept this up for several minutes until she felt him throb uncontrollably in her mouth, she then pulled away and gripped the base of his cock hard halting his impending release "not so fast my dear" she whispered gently rubbing the underside of his manhood allowing him some pleasure as his orgasm died away

Mathias watched as she then stood away from him taking in her naked glory, that's what he was fighting for, if he had chosen the Empire there was every chance they wouldn't have ended up together or worse could have ended up as adversaries on the battlefield if Aela's disdain for the Empire was as strong as he thought, sitting up he watched as she turned and bent over to remove her boots and the sight of her perfectly shapely behind and pristine core caused his control to snap reaching out to grab her hips

The huntress yelped in surprised when she was suddenly pulled back onto the bed and pinned under her large husband, before she could protest he growled in her ear making her whole body shake with arousal "my love…" she started before being cut off by Mathias's mouth on her throat and his hands on her legs pushing them open

"Quiet now love" he breathed huskily rubbing the tip of his arousal against her core making her keen and buck her hips, grinning softly Mathias obliged her physical please slowly pushing into her hot tight core making her gasp sharply and him groan lowly as Aela wrapped her body around his linking her heels around his lower back "Aela" he breathed starting to slowly rock into her eliciting soft pants from his wife

Her nails tug into his back as her body was slowly filled with warmth and sensation, this wasn't the brisk hard pace she was used to in their couplings but it still felt like her soul was entering Sovngarde with every deep thrust her love took into her, Mathias gritted his teeth surging deep into Aela again loving how tight and hot she was around his shaft, his muscles flexed and tensed as he repressed to urge to just go wild on her, his beast blood demanded it but it wasn't the time, this was a sacred moment between the two of them and it would not be spoiled by giving in to carnal desires

"My love…deeper" Aela panted digging her nails in deeper drawing small lines of blood down her husband's back getting a small moan out of him, in turn he gripped her hips with crushing force bruising them gaining a moan from her in turn, the heels of her boots dug into his lower back making him buck harder into her causing her back to arch harder in turn, every move having an equal and blissful reaction to each other

Their coupling lasted for nearly an hour with Aela collapsing into paradise over and over whilst Mathias held back, soon enough there came the time he was unable to hold himself off again, his stomach coiled painfully tight and his manhood pulsing near violently "Aela…I'm…"

"Release it" Aela bade bucking her hips again "give yourself to me"

Mathias's mouth crashed against hers as his body finally let go, flowing freely into the huntresses' willing and accepting body, Aela keened loudly at the hot rush of Mathias's seed filling her womb sending her over the edge of orgasm for the final time before collapsing back in a sweaty heap

The Dragonborn fell next to her breathing heavily as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, Aela smiled at the gesture taking his hand into hers "better now my love?" a firm nod was her reply "and your doubts?"

"The Empire must fall" Mathias said surely, yes he still felt guilty for the Imperials that he felled but it needed to be done and now he was sure of it, Aela smiled lovingly at his answer nuzzling up to him as they rested

When their energy returned they got dressed and moved onto Mathias's next assigned task finding a way to blackmail Raerek into revealing a gold and weapons caravan which with the help of Ralof and several Stormcloak soldiers they captured with ease then moving on to conquer Fort Sungard gaining vital ground for the Stormcloaks

The end of the civil war was swiftly approaching and with the Dragonborns renewed fighting spirit the Stormcloaks victory seemed assured, the thought of those who would suffer from the Stormcloak victory were forever in his thoughts but Mathias did what had to be done

He had found the reason to fight again, for the good of Skyrim and with Aela by his side nothing was going to stop him

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Skyrim - Touch of a Volkihar

Touch of a Volkihar

"Serana my darling, I see you still favour keeping a pet" Lord Harkon sneered as his stood in his imposing Vampire Lord form, the mere sight of him sent a chill down his daughters spine but she stood strong

"You know why I'm here" Serana bit back as Mathias let out a rumbling growl behind her, his Crossbow at the ready to fire the moment Harkon made his move, an Explosive Dwarven Bolt aimed straight for the Vampires head

"Of course I do, you disappoint me Serana, you've taken everything I've provided you and thrown it all away for this…pathetic creature" the Lord hissed as his dark eyes bore into Mathias's to which the Redguard glared back, his inner Werewolf demanding release so it could tear Harkon limb from limb

Serana stared at her father in shock "Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family, you've killed other Vampires, all over some prophecy you barely understand" she growled at him through gritted teeth before drawing her Elven dagger "no more, I'm done with you, you will not touch him!"

Harkon's lip quirked into a malicious smile "so this Dragon has fangs, your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence, how alike you've become"

"No because unlike her I'm not afraid of you, not anymore"

"And you" Harkon hissed turning his attention to Mathias, darting towards the Werewolf in a blink of an eye to glare down at him, the Redguards imposing figure clad in Dawnguard heavy armour doing nothing to unnerve him "it appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me, I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart"

"Hatred born of your neglect" Mathias snarled, the Dragonborns voice radiating from his chest in a way that would have had a mortal man shaking in his boots

"A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind" the Vampire Lord retorted

"Your kind is a blight on this world" Mathias spat with utter hatred, Serana was the only Vampire he had encountered that had proven her right to be left alive, Harkon and his kind on the other hand he would hunt down with every fibre of his being

Harkon let out a chilling laugh "yes, yes, always the noble Vampire hunter" he lowered his head to look Mathias straight in the eye "and what happens when you've slain me? Is Valerica next? Is Serana?"

"I would never harm Serana, she is too important to me" the Redguard declared without any shame or regret, the Vampiress looked at him surprised at his declaration, her unbeating heart warming for just a split second

"Then my daughter is truly lost" Harkon sighed almost wearily "she died the moment she accepted a mortal into her life"

"Enough of this!" Mathias suddenly roared, his canines becoming long knife-like fangs and his eyes turning a bright canine yellow

"Yes, quite, I'm growing weary of talking to you and my traitorous daughter, I'll give you a single chance to turn over the Bow to me, there will not be a second" he commanded holding out his clawed hand

Mathias's shoulders hunched as he let out another bestial growl "never!"

"Very well then, you give me no choice!" the Vampire Lord roared flaring his large wings preparing to attack

Instead of firing his Crossbow like Serana had expecting Mathias instead tossed it aside and tore at his armour until he was shirtless, letting out a feral roar Mathias's began began to contort to his Werewolf form, his bones cracking loudly as they broke and reformed, his jaw lengthening to become a lupine muzzle, his back hunching over as it extended along with his shoulders, his legs broke to grow a second hinge as his boots burst open revealing clawed toes, a thick tail burst out of his back and his hands became large razor talons

Letting out a roar that shook the very rooms stone Mathias lunged forward in a savage assault leaping several feet into the air at the Vampire Lord, with a flap of his wings Harkon shot backwards summoning two Gargoyles and several armed Skeletons against the Dragonborn, Mathias cut through them with complete ease, smashing through the Skeletons sending their bones cascading around the room before tearing the Gargoyle's throats out with fangs

Serana watched in total awe as the summoned beasts crashed to the ground dead within seconds of being summoned, with their blood dripping from his muzzle Mathias turned his attention to Harkon and instantly lunged again as the Volkihar Vampire dived at him

That's when Serana's awe became horror; her father's clawed fingers wrapped around Mathias's throat catching the Werewolf mid-air causing his roar to become a choked yelp, his claws raked at Harkon's arms but despite his talons being able to slice through Dragon scales effortlessly they couldn't penetrate the Vampire Lords skin, a malicious grin contorted Harkon's face as he squeezed Mathias's throat harder making him choke for breathe

"Let him go!" Serana cried taking action, firing several Ice spikes from her left hand whilst launching a torrent of Lightening from her right, to her horror the Ice spikes shattered against her father's body and the Lightening just ran along his skin harmlessly

"Poor little Serana" Harkon sneered raising his hand to her activating his Vampiric Grip spell, Serana let out a cry of pain as she felt an invisible hand clutch at her throat lifting her a foot in the air "you could have joined me and sealed your place in the prophecy, your willing sacrifice would have been remembered for all time as the saviour of Vampire kind but now you will only be remembered as what you are, a traitor who gave herself to filth!" he spat the last word with utter venom in Mathias's face to which the Werewolf defiantly roared back "now you shall watch as I end your precious mortals life" and with that he snapped Mathias's neck with a flick of his wrist

The Werewolf let out a sharp yelp as his neck broke before going limp and silent, spitting in disgust Harkon rammed one of his bladed wing tips through Mathias's chest spearing through his heart, the Dragonborn let out a final death gurgle before falling silent forever "you see what happens when you betray me Serana? This could have all been avoided" he said in a tone of a father scolding a child

"No!" Serana screamed at him watching helplessly as Mathias's body reverted back to human form, his cold lifeless eyes staring at her almost accusingly for not being able to help him "you're a monster!" she cried as she watched her father caste aside the body of the man she had come to care for away like it was nothing

"No" Harkon let out a sinister chuckle darting forward so his face as an inch from his daughters "I am a god"

Before Harkon could deliver the final blow on Serana and complete the prophecy the doors burst open revealing the other members of the Dawnguard covered in the blood of the Volkihar, Isran took one look at Mathias's corpse and flew into a rage charging at Harkon with his Warhammer raised high and his men following suit behind him with their weapons

Serana was forced to watched as her father did away with the Dawnguard with just as much ease as he did Mathias, helpless as Harkon slowly sank a bladed wing tip into Isran's chest as he held the old Redguard up by his head, the Vampire hunters screams of agony cutting through her like a knife before he to fell silent and limp "and now since that little distraction is dealt with" Harkon hissed casually tossing Isran's corpse aside alongside his brothers in arms "now it is your turn"

Serana was helpless as Harkon completed the prophecy; her strength completely drained by his will and her blood taken to corrupt Auriel's Bow, she was then cast aside but not dead, just slowly dying and paralysed, the last thing she saw before death took her was her father resurrecting the corpses of the Dawnguard as his personal Thralls, a fate far worse than death for Vampire Hunters, just as darkness took her she watched as Mathias was resurrected, marching towards her picking up a sword from the floor, staring into her fading eyes with his dead ones before plunging the sword straight into her chest

"NO!" Serana sat bolt upright in her bed, her crimson eyes wide with fear and distress, whipping her head around she took in her surroundings, she wasn't bleeding on the floor of Castle Volkihar's Cathedral but in her bed in Vlindrel Hall, the room was originally assigned the Mathias's Housecarl Argis the Bulwark but the Dragonborn had dismissed him back to the Understone Keep

Pushing the covers off of her body Serana swung her legs over the side of the bed resting her head in her hands; she had fully welcomed the prospect of a warm soft bed with open arms finally getting some natural sleep in relative comfort "every single night" she sighed brushing a strand of hair from her face

She had no idea why she kept having the recurring nightmare when the exact opposite had happened when they faced her father, Mathias hadn't given in to his primal urges during the fight maintaining his human form throughout it, utilizing the Sanguine Rose staff to summon a Dremora Lord to their aid commanding it to fend off the Gargoyles and Skeletons Harkon summoned whilst they dealt with him

Standing up she ran a hand along her naked form, she had gone with wearing her formal clothing for too long and even though the armour they looted from Arch-Curate Vyrthur was a welcome change the chance to feel the soft caress of fur bed covers on her naked form was too good to resist, letting out a weary sigh she walked over to chair in the corner of the room finding the shirt that Mathias had left for her to wear until she could purchase some more clothes for herself, the large piece of clothing hung off of her slender body and reached halfway down her thighs acting like a short dress for her

Stepping out of her room she glanced out of the window to find it still pitch black outside, by the looks of the black sky it couldn't have been much later than midnight "Mathias" she called out softly poking her head into his bedroom, she knew it wasn't the politest thing to wake up someone up in the middle of the night simply because of a nightmare especially since she was centuries older than the Dragonborn

Creeping softly into the grand bedroom she found the bed empty but not made and warm to the touch showing that Mathias had gotten up very recently, hearing the soft crackle of the fireplace in the living room she made her way there finding Mathias sat in front of the fire, slumped lazily in a chair wearing just a pair of Ragged Trousers

In his hand he had what seemed to be a journal, leisurely dragging a quill along the pages as he documented his thoughts and experiences, taking another step into the living room Serana noticed Mathias's ears prick up snapping the journal shut in response, turning his head to give the Vampire a tired but warm smile "can't sleep either?" he asked pulling out a chair for her from the table

"It appears so" Serana responded taking a seat in the chair pulling her legs up to cross them "I did not know you kept a journal"

"It's more a notebook than a journal" Mathias explained reopening it jotting down a few more notes "it's how I remember all the tasks and favours I have yet to complete"

Serana nodded turning her attention to the fireplace enjoying the radiant heat that seeped into her cool skin, that was one feature that made Serana stand out from the rest of her kind, her adoration of warmth, most Vampires saw no need in desiring warmth since of their total resistance to the cold and weakness to fire but whilst they cringed and cowered away from flames Serana would stand close to the fire, holding her hands over it to take in the exquisite warmth it gave out

It was one of the many reasons Serana found herself drawn to the Dragonborn, the Redguard practically radiated heat no matter the temperature around him because of his beast blood, she had seen him trek through the harshest of blizzards shirtless without suffering once from frostbite or even catching a cold

"So was it the dream again?" Mathias asked out of nowhere catching Serana slightly off guard, not taking his eyes off of his journal as he worked through it crossing out old and completed tasks whilst continuing jotting down the new ones

"I know it's foolish to lose sleep over such frivolous things as bad dreams" Serana replied "I just needed some air"

"There is nothing foolish over being affected by nightmares, why do you think I'm awake?" he asked rhetorically snapping his journal shut again placing it on the table "it was your father again wasn't it?" Serana gave a small almost unnoticeable nod "he plagues my sleep as well, despite seeing his body crumble before my eyes I still fear the idea of his return, Vampires do have a tendency to not stay dead and the fact that he was a pure breed I doubt his spirit will be resting peacefully"

"I fear that as much as you, there is no doubt that if my father were to be resurrected by any means we would be his first targets" Serana shuddered wrapping her arms around her legs hugging them to her

"Then I will strike him down again" Mathias declared without even a hint of doubt in his deep grated voice, Serana could have sworn she saw a fire in his eyes, the same fire she would see in Isran's eyes when he discussed a mission to kill a dangerous Vampire or the fire in her father's eyes when he would gloat about his prophecy "what worries me is that he is in Molag Bal's realm now and since he was a devout worshipper the Daedric lord may just grant him a means of resurrection"

"Then it will be as you claimed, we will kill him again" Serana asserted leaning forward slightly, talking about harming her father no longer concerned her as it once did and now she could speak freely of making sure Harkon stayed dead

Mathias nodded in acknowledgement turning to gaze into the fire, the light of the flames highlighting the rough features of his face attracting Serana's attention immediately, she always considered Mathias a very attractive man despite the fact that his Lycanthropy put her off at first, having been told many a time as a child of how all Werewolves were mere beasts and were to be considered filthy by her father and she honestly almost panicked the first time she witnessed Mathias transform

It was back when they needed to find Florentius Baenius to help bolster the Dawnguard's ranks, when confronted by the charmed Vigilants of Stendarr Mathias decided to take a much quicker route through them, transforming into his beast form to cut through them with ease putting them out of there misery

Serena followed closely keeping herself on guard as Mathias bounded through the cave tearing through each Vigilant as they attacked him until they finally reached the cause of the charms, the Altmer Mage Minorne who had taken the Vigilants as her thralls, Serena took her head on whilst Mathias finished off the rest of the charmed Vigilants and somehow the Altmer got the better of the Vampire, forcing Serana to her knees with powerful shock spells

Just when Serena thought it was all over Minorne let out a terrified scream which was quickly silenced by Mathias's feral roar and the sound of crushing bones, staggering to her feet Serana realised that Mathias's had grabbed the Altmer by the head and slammed it so hard against the cave wall that Minorne's skull had been completely crushed

With a distasteful growl Mathias let the body slump to the ground before shifting back into human form, since Florentius was a Vigilant himself he wouldn't approve of a Werewolf being anywhere near him

Since that moment Serena had complete trust in the Dragonborns self-control, having been saved by him even when he was in a total blood rage, now his 'condition' added to his many attractive qualities as it add more muscle to him making him more physically imposing than the average Redguard, it gave him a more 'primal aura' that made him stand out from other men and of course the heat he radiated that Serana adored so much

It was times like this that Serena cursed her attraction to the Dragonborn, all because of the wedding band on his finger, she had met Aela only once before and seconds after introducing herself she was trying to wrestle Aela's dagger away from her throat, if Mathias hadn't walked in and dragged his wife away she could have honestly died, being of beast blood herself Aela was deceptively powerful and to call her fiery would be an understatement, it took Mathias a good while to convince the huntress that Serana was in no way a threat to them lowering her view on the Vampire from 'kill on sight' to 'watch very closely'

"Your wife, is she good to you?" Serana suddenly found herself asking before she could stop herself, tensing as Mathias's eyes snapped from the fire to her

"Yes, Aela is very good to me, why do you ask?"

"Just curious" the Vampiress replied quickly averting her eyes "she must truly care for you to stay true to you even when you are gone for months at a time, most marriages would crumble for that very reason"

Mathias let out a low laugh at confused the Vampiress "well Aela and I have a certain…agreement that helps keep our marriage stable and allows me to venture as far as my heart's content"

"And what might that be?"

"An open marriage" Mathias responded plainly smirking slightly as Serana's eyes widened "I can tell by your reaction that is a concept you're not used to"

"You mean you…?" Mathias nodded "oh….how many women have you taken aside from your wife?"

Mathias reclined his head in what looked like thoughtful pondering "so far only two and Aela was involved with both of them, the first was Lydia, my first Housecarl, she had harboured a deep seated attraction to me and Aela was all for bringing her into our chambers, the second was a young Dunmer Mage by the name of Brelyna Maryon, sweet little thing, always nervous about her abilities but willing to experiment, I cannot fully recall how Aela wooed her but one day I just came home to find them both waiting in my bed, I'm not one for arrogance but I must say I have been blessed with the purest of luck when it comes to women"

"Your wife was present each time you bedded another woman? Does she only allow you to stray if she is with you?" Serana asked looking a little hopeful

"It is not a set rule, it was merely coincidence" Mathias explained "why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious"

Mathias's tired eyes scanned Serana's face finding the faintest hint of a blush on her snow pale face, from the moment he had awoken her from her millennia long slumber the Dragonborn was awe struck by the Vampires beauty, the Volkihar being on par with his own bride when it came to pure radiance, her voice was like the softest music to his ears and whenever they came into physical contact with each other her skin was like silk against his calloused hide, her golden eyes were like the brightest jewels and whenever he glanced in her direction he had to fight not to get lost in them, it was undeniable that he had come to care for her in more ways than mere friendship and he was certain that she felt the same way

"Serana, you know you can tell me anything" Mathias spoke placing a large warm hand over Serana's small cool one, the Vampiress letting out a small gasp as the blissful heat radiated through her hand and up along her arm

Looking up her golden eyes met his and in a second she decided to take a chance, pushing away from her chair she deftly mounted Mathias's lap pressing her mouth to his, at that moment she didn't care that Aela would most likely try to kill her for doing this but she had wanted this for too long, being in such close contact to Mathias sent waves of rushing warmth through her body filling her with a blissful fire

The Dragonborn let out a lustful growl at the feeling of Serana's soft cool lips against his, his hands finding their way to her hips almost enveloping her waist completely, his fingers pressing into Serana's silky skin through her shirt, his nails applying just the right amount of pressure to set her nerves alight

When the two finally broke their kiss Serana let out a shuddering breath "please let this be real" she whispered burying her face "gods don't let this be another dream"

"Serana" Mathias breathed cupping the Vampiress's face "look at me, this is no dream" he soothed stroking her silky smooth cheek "you have the most beautiful eyes"

With another shuddering whimper Serana kissed him again, deep and needy clutching at his dreadlocks undoing the tie at the back letting them fan out along his broad shoulders, her fangs grazed gently along his lips as she pulled away and leaned back in, careful not to break his skin and infect him, her venom was so potent that it would cleanse Mathias of his Lycanthropy and transform him into a Vampire Lord within seconds "take me to bed" she whispered in an almost plea and the Dragonborn was more than happy to oblige

Serana let out an excited yelp as Mathias whisked her up into his strong arms as he rose to his feet and marched his way to the master bedroom, stepping through the doorway to find that Bran had made his place in the centre of the bed, the armoured husky was sleeping at the foot of the bed when Mathias had left it and he had unfortunately forgotten that the dog was there

Letting out a sharp whistle Mathias ordered the dog out of the room setting Serana in his place "my apologize about that, I think he is becoming too attached to me"

"Be thankful it is merely him and not one of Gunmar's Trolls" Serana tittered getting herself comfortable on the bed supporting herself up on her elbows, letting her long smooth legs relax and open showing no fear towards the towering Redguard before her "it would have been a far greater challenge to make leave"

Laughing warmly Mathias carefully mounted the bed making it sink from his weight under Serana until he was completely shadowing her, the Vampiress bit her lip as Mathias's radiating heat sunk into her pours warming her entire body, she gave no resistance as Mathias took hold of her shirt and tore it open with a single pull, leaving her naked as the day she was born beneath him

Clenching her fists tightly against the covers Serana felt her nerves begin to act up as Mathias rolled his eyes up and down her naked body, scared he would find a single flaw that would put him off of her "beautiful" he growled huskily putting her fears to rest before sliding a burning hand along her icy cool skin sending goose bumps along her entire body

Serana let out a pleasured keen as Mathias cupped her breast squeezing it gently whilst lowering his mouth to her throat, rolling his burning tongue along her skin igniting more blissful fire within her "oh gods yes" she hissed as she felt the Dragonborns canines gently graze along her throat making her arch her back "take me, make me yours"

"In due time Serana" Mathias breathed kissing her deeply again before moving down her body, Serana's golden eyes watched his every move before shutting tight as she threw her head back, screaming in pleasure as Mathias's tongue met her needy core

Her back arched and her hands immediately flew to the Redguards dreadlocks gripping and pulling them tight as his tongue went to work on her, burying deep into her cool sweet core curling and twisting inside her as his large hands held her hips in place "oh yes, oh gods yes!" Serana cried bucking her hips at Mathias's face "just like that!" she couldn't remember when or even if she had ever been touched like this before, she knew she wasn't a virgin but all she could remember of her time before becoming a Vampire that remotely seemed to be a relationship was a young Nord servant that she used to visit when she was a young rebellious teenager

Serana's head swam as the Dragonborn feasted on her soaking pussy, low growls of arousal rumbling from his throat adding to her pleasure as they vibrated into her core, her legs quivered and kicked wildly over his shoulders as jolts of pure ecstasy wracked her body causing her to lose control of her limb, her nails dug into his shoulders when they left their place in his hair trying to push herself closer to his mouth

Feeling her core begin to spasm and tighten Mathias moved one hand from her hip and found her budding clit beginning to rub it slowly making Serana let out another unholy scream of pleasure, her nails digging deeper into his skin drawing thin lines of blood aggravating him into doubling his efforts, pressing down on her clit hard burying his tongue deeper into your core

Serana completely lost it at that point experiencing her first orgasm in centuries; her back arching as far as it could go pressing her head back hard against the pillows as her legs became a vice around Mathias's neck, holding his head in place whilst her body shook with pleasure, the Redguard waited patiently for Serana to relax gently rubbing her clit throughout her orgasm, he had plenty of experience in that position as both Aela and Lydia were capable of having orgasms lasting minutes at a time, the first time it happened he walked away with a stiff neck that lasted several days

As expected it took Serana several minutes before she could fully relax her legs and release Mathias from her hold, lying back panting heavily as the aftershocks of her orgasm still ran through her system "oh my….that was…gods" she panted unable to conjure even a coherent though lying completely limp as Mathias moved back up her body kissing her deeply, igniting her arousal again as she tasted herself on his tongue

The Vampiress then let out a small yelp as she felt the tip of Mathias's manhood press against her core, she hadn't noticed him removing his pants during her post orgasm delirium but she was thankful that he was giving her time to prepare herself, glancing down she realised that taking him in would be no easy task, not that she ever thought it would be with Mathias being the large framed man that he was, it would have been more of a surprise if he was less endowed than he was

"Be gentle" she borderline plead spreading her legs her him lying as limp as possible, Mathias nodded clasping one of her hands tightly whilst using his free hand to clutch at her hip, gritting his teeth as he began to slowly push into her, Serana promptly began to choke on her breath hyperventilating as she felt herself being stretched further than ever before, it felt like a red hot stone pillar was being pushed into her core and whilst the size was initially painful the heat it brought set her nerves on fire bringing her more pleasure than she could have ever imagined

Mathias let out a deep bestial growl of pleasure as Serana's cool tight soaking wet cunt hugged every inch of his cock sending cold waves of pleasure along his body, the grip on her hand and hip tightened when he fully sheathed himself inside her remaining still so that they could both enjoy the sensations "Talos above" Mathias groaned bucking shallowly into Serana almost unwilling to pull a single inch out of the Vampire's body

"It's so big!" Serana wailed wrapping her free arm around Mathias's neck pulling herself flush to him "oh gods it's so hot, you're burning me alive!" she cried prying her other hand from Mathias's grip to wrap it around his neck as well winding her legs tight around his waist "more, I want more!"

Wrapping his arms around Serana's back resting them on the curve of her supple behind Mathias gently lifted her off of the bed sitting back on his knees letting the Vampire rest on his lap causing her to sink further on his cock making her whimper against his neck shaking like a leaf in pleasure, baring his teeth the Redguard began to gently move her along his length as much as her grip would allow him, rocking his hips in tandem to help Serana's movement as she continued to clutch onto him like a life line mumbling pleasured ramblings against his neck about his heat, size and how good it all felt

What seemed like hours passed as Mathias continued his slow pace of gently grinding Serana on his lap, taking every breath he could before she went back to unknowingly strangling him in ecstasy, moaning on about how he was burning her from the inside out and she had never felt anything better

Deciding that he needed more room to manoeuvre properly he gently began to prise Serana's arms off of her neck before pushing forward holding her arms down to pin her, Serana wailed as he pushed even deeper inside her with the new angle rolling her head back along with her eyes, grinning proudly displaying lupine fangs Mathias rolled his tongue along Serana's throat beginning to fuck her properly, pounding hard into her welcoming cunt making her scream and choke for air as her breasts bounced in tandem to his thrusts

Orgasm after orgasm washed over Serana as she found herself lost in a world of pure ecstasy, bucking her hips in time with each of the Redguards deep rough thrusts, his overpowering presence sending her arousal to supernatural levels, she lost all track of time and space seeing nothing but red hot stars until she finally felt Mathias's scolding release flooding her core causing her world to explode before her eyes

Mathias went completely rigid as he erupted inside of Serana seeing stars himself gripping the headboard for support to prevent himself from collapsing and crushing the Vampire beneath him, his fingers making deep welts in the wood as he resisted the urge to let out a primal howl of pleasure

It took several minutes for their joint orgasms to die down and Mathias slowly pulled out of Serana letting her fall back limp on the bed struggling to even breath and see straight "that…good…heaven…gods" Serana mumbled struggling to make her mouth work before letting out a weak yelp as Mathias rolled her over, pressing the tip of his still hard shaft back to her core "can't…no more…fire" she whimpered trying to beg for him to let her rest but he either didn't hear or care as he thrust straight back into her from behind

The house was immediately filled with unholy screams of pleasure coupled with moans of pain as Mathias fucked Serana's abused core near animalistic-ally, the Vampire's head was completely blank whilst her body felt like it was about to burst into flames, she tried to support herself on her elbows but found herself too weak collapsing forward onto her face until Mathias grabbed a handful of her hair pulling it back hard forcing her onto her hands on knees "Mathias stop!" she begged trying to reach back at him "I can't take…anymore"

All she got was a bestial growl in reply and she worked out that this was what it was like to be bedded by a Werewolf; Mathias had mentioned before that he and Aela had spent entire nights engulfed in their physical passion barely noticing the sun rise before their bodies finally gave into sleep

Submitting herself to what was most likely going to be an entire night of making Serana began to focus solely on the waves of orgasms that began to wash through her again, their mating was becoming almost painful but it was still the best feeling she had ever felt

Whilst the screams and growls emanated from the bedroom Bran covered his ears with his paws trying to blot out the noise, he was pressed hard against the front door as far away as he could get trying his best to get to sleep but unfortunately it was going to be a rough night for him

The next morning couldn't have come sooner for both Serana and Bran but unfortunately neither could rest for Mathias had a busy day ahead of him and required both of their assistances, with numb legs and an aching core Serana slowly buckled herself into her Ancient Falmer Armour as Mathias re-armoured Bran, despite being the one who gave the most effort the night before Mathias looked completely refreshed, as if they're coupling had rejuvenated him instead of draining him as it had her

Serana made a mental note to feed on the first bandit they came across when a heavy knock came from the door "you expecting anyone?" Mathias asked to which Serana shook her head, sighing Mathias went to the door opening it to find a young boy standing before him "can I help you child?"

"Message for the Thane" the boy beamed brightly holding a piece of paper in front of him "the man who gave it to me told me to bring it straight to you, gave me five whole gold pieces to!" he added happily as Mathias took the letter

"Ok boy, here's another gold for your trouble" Mathias offered fishing out a coin from his pants which the boy eagerly accepted running off as Mathias shut the door opening the paper, Serana watched silently as Mathias's eyes scanned the paper before opening wide with shock, his legs suddenly failing him as he collapsed back against the door sliding down to the floor "by Talos, he's alive!"

"What's wrong? Who's alive?" Serana asked concerned as she darted forward kneeling next to Mathias, taking his hand as Bran rubbed his muzzle against the Redguards arm

Mathias looked up at Serana with the same look of shock in his eyes "my brother Serana, Navarre is alive"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	7. Skyrim - House of Dibella

House of Dibella

The old wooden doors of Markarth's temple of Dibella creaked loudly echoing throughout the temple as Mathias wearily stepped inside; sleeping in his arms was Fjotra, the next Sybil of Dibella who he was tasked in rescuing from a group of Forsworn

Sighing as he entered the temple escaping the harsh rain outside Mathias headed to find Hamal as fast as possible, wanting to finish his task quickly so he could head home and sleep for the next few days, he hadn't slept since he had begun his journey to rescue Fjotra and that was two whole days ago, his limbs felt unnaturally heavy as he traipsed through the Temple fighting to keep his eyes open

He found Hamal praying at the main statue of Dibella clearing his throat to get her attention "you…found her? I can't believe it, let the girl come with me and we can begin her preparation" the priestess gasped rising to take Fjotra from Mathias's arms cradling the child to her bosom

"I can see you didn't have the greatest faith in me, you have your Sybil now so I'll take my leave" he grated turning his back to walk out, intent on heading back to Vlindrel Hall and passing out as soon as possible

"Wait" Hamal stopped him placing a hand on his forearm "you have done Dibella's work and now you must receive her blessing, follow me" the priestess told him beckoning him to follow, rolling his heavy eyes Mathias complied following Hamal through the temple until they reached the larger room on the lower floor, in the centre of the room was a large metal basin filled with clear pure looking water "you've truly earned the blessing of Dibella child, prostrate yourself before her alter and she will bestow her gift" Hamal encouraged him sitting Fjotra on a nearby chair, the child slowly waking up taking in her new surroundings

Sighing deeply Mathias complied deciding not to complain about being called 'child', kneeling in a quick prayer to the matron goddess of love before leaning over the basin scooping up a large handful of the water, bringing it to his mouth to drink deeply from it, as the cool liquid poured down his throat fluidly Mathias felt a strange refreshing feeling course though this being, feeling his muscles relax entirely ridding him of the exhaustion that had racked him all day "that is….empowering" Mathias breathed deeply before exhaling hard "if you have no further need of me I'll be going home now"

"Hold on" Hamal stopped him again placing a hand on his chest "do you not require food? Drink? After your journey we should tend to you"

Mathias raised an eyebrow at her suggestion "I have food and drink at home and aren't men forbidden from being in this temple? Doesn't this count as going against Dibella's will by keeping me here?"

"As the agent of Dibella you are exempt from those rules" the priestess explained "please, as our guest and the carrier of Dibella's blessing let us honour you"

Rubbing his eyes the Dragonborn decided to at least humour the priestess, something to eat and drink sounded extremely tempting at that moment and would save him time eating here instead of at home before bed, allowing Hamal to lead him through the Temple and into the inner sanctum, walking down the stone steps until they reached a wall that looked a little out of place from the other walls "only those devoted to Dibella or her agents are allowed to enter here" Hamal explained as she pushed on one of the stone blocks causing the walls to grind open revealing a large secret room

"Impressive" Mathias commented as he took in the room's design, statues of Dibella placed throughout the rooms interior as well as several paintings and drawn representations of the Goddess, some in ways that could have been deemed erotic

In the centre of the room sat an enormous table and sat at it were the three other priestesses that inhabited the Temple, Senna, Anwen and Orla all looking up at him in surprise at the fact that a man had entered their sacred sanctum, their initial shock was quickly quelled though when Hamal approached them telling them that Mathias was the new agent of Dibella and was to be treated as such to which their features softened looking upon Mathias with kinder expressions

After talking to the other priestesses Hamal returned to Mathias placing a hand on his shoulder "stay a while, eat, drink, relax, we insist" she told him before leaving the room to tend to Fjotra, sealing the room up to prevent anyone else from discovering it leaving Mathias to take his seat at the table

The wooden seat groaned under the weight of his heavy Dragonbone armour and in response Mathias moved to unbuckle to straps only to be stopped by Senna "please, allow us" the Breton bade him as her hands went to work undoing the straps and buckles of the armours heavy chest plate as Orla and Anwen went to work on his gauntlets, letting the armour fall to the ground revealing his toned upper body whilst he removed his helmet and cracked his neck relieving the knots in his muscles

Leaving his greaves and boots on Mathias was suddenly presented with a large pitcher of wine by Senna, the Breton encouraging him to drink as much as he pleased as the Redguard took the pitcher taking a large mouthful of the Wine finding it both smooth and rich, deciding not to protest when Orla undid the tie in his hair allowing his dreadlocks to fan out and hang loosely down his back

As he ate and drank Mathias tried not to feel too uncomfortable with the priestesses fawning over him, massaging his shoulders and neck whilst almost hand feeding him, telling himself that it was because he was Dibella's new agent as they called it that he was getting the special treatment, he was also greatly surprised by their almost lustful behaviour towards him, his open marriage allowed him to go without repulsing them but most priests and priestesses he had met lived chaste or very suppressed lives, even the priestess of Mara in Riften who's name constantly escaped him lived a very suppressed life despite the fact that she and her husband revered the matron Goddess of marriage

As Orla and Anwen tended to the Dragonborn Senna began to light the candles placed around the numerous Dibella statues, filling the room with a gentle, sweet, soothing scent that eased Mathias's nerves and muscles as he breathed it in

Over the next couple of hours he feasted heartily having neglected his appetite during his journey to save Fjotra, the priestesses serving him the finest cuts of Venison, Beef, Mammoth meat, Horker meat, Salmon steaks, steamed Mudcrab legs, roasted Goat legs, Chicken breasts and many more succulent meats along with vegetables and soups, giving him a wide selection of alcohols to wash down his meal including Wine and Mead both normal and spiced, his beast blood allowing him to stomach that wide variety of foods as well as allowing him to devour far more than a normal man could

As midnight finally approached and both of Nirn's moons hung high in the sky Mathias downed his last pitcher of Mead feeling a little more than tipsy, feeling completely satisfied with his now full stomach, standing he began to excuse himself thanking the priestesses for their hospitality reaching down to retrieve his armour "do not go" Senna almost pleaded him, placing her hands on his front whilst Orla and Anwen placed theirs on his arms "you are weary, please rest here tonight, you are our honoured guest and we insist that you stay the night"

"As tempting as that is I should decline, I have really done nothing to deserve this treatment, you really have been too kind to me" Mathias explained trying to walk away, the true reason that he had been tasked to find Fjotra was because he stole a Dibella statue from the Temple for a beggar, he was normally above stealing but he believed that the beggar was just going to sell it to help feed himself, when Degaine proved once again to be a serial liar paying Mathias far more than a normal beggar could afford the Redguard had returned to the Temple to confess his crime and plead repentance from the deity, in his eyes he did not deserve this kind treatment

"But we insist" the priestesses repeated in almost unison, their voices becoming softer and more alluring with every word that passed their lips, Mathias felt his sense begin to blur as the combination of the alcohol and the intoxicating aroma of the scented candles took their toll on his mind and body, making him unable to resist as they lead him to another secret room

The new room was just as large as the secret eating hall and in the centre of it sat an enormous bed, numerous statues and paintings of Dibella decorated the room like the hall before it as did the scented candles which Orla began to light the moment they entered the room "please, rest" Anwen bade him helping Mathias lay down on the bed with no resistance from the Dragonborn what so ever

The bed felt softer and comfier than anything Mathias had ever felt, like it was stuffed with only the finest Hawk feathers and laced with the softest of silks, his massive frame sinking into the bed perfectly as he felt any tension that was left in him melt away, his body so limber he couldn't bring himself to protest when Senna and Anwen started to remove his boots and grieves, taking his Daedric Sword from his hip leaving him only in his tight leather pants that he wore under his armour

Wisps of soothing smoke wafted from the candles filling the room as Mathias let himself sink further into the bed, not noticing the priestesses sensually removing their robes until he heard them hit the ground, raising his head to find the three women standing before him in only their undergarments "what in the name of Talos…?" he started to heave himself up before Senna stopped him, the Breton placing her hands on his shoulders whilst Orla and Anwen moves to straddle his legs "what is the meaning of this?" he asked feeling more than a little alarmed

"This is how all agents to the lady Dibella are treated" Senna purred in his ear nipping at his earlobe making the Redguard shudder

"But you are priestesses, you devote your lives to revering the deity, I thought it was blasphemous to indulge in mortal pleasures" Mathias said as Orla and Anwen began to trace his abdominal muscles with her soft slender fingers

"Dibella is the matron of all love, emotional and physical; it would be blasphemous not to indulge in physical pleasure" Senna explained "you have done a great deed for our Temple and it would please our lady Dibella to see us please you, now just lay back and let us tend to you, you don't need to lift a finger" she purred before gently pressing her mouth against his, moaning from the intense warmth radiating from his skin whilst Orla and Anwen worked his pants off

Mathias quickly relented to the priestess's advances, rumbling into Senna's mouth as Anwen and Orla stroked his shaft to full hardness, the soft coolness of Orla's Nord skin working in perfect contrast to the rough warmth of Anwen's Redguard skin, both priestesses lowering their mouths to his shaft gently working their lips and tongues along his length, his mind swam as his body was racked with sensations, Aela was bound to enjoy hearing about this when he returned home, the wildest thing she had gotten up to when he was away was taking both Farkas and Vilkas to her bed, something she had done before she had even met Mathias

Anwen and Orla moaned and simpered as they continued to bathe his length with their tongues, working in perfect synchronicity that showed experience in that particular act, Senna's mouth travelled from Mathias's mouth down to his jawline as she undid her chest coverings letting them fall down her arms baring her chest to him, her pale perky breasts bouncing ever so slightly as she moved to hover over his torso, her petite frame allowing Anwen and Orla enough room to continue below her as she resumed kissing and licking along his jawline and throat

The Dragonborn groaned and rumbled as Anwen took the first several inches of his cock into her hot wet mouth and throat whilst Orla stroked the inches that didn't fit inside, the Nord woman kissing and licking where her own fingers wouldn't reach, her other hand cupping and cradling his heavy balls as she orally worked him, Senna ran her tongue from his throat down his front, tracing his pectoral and abdominal muscles before taking her place next to Anwen and Orla, all three priestesses now working his throbbing cock with their hot mouths and tongues

Eventually the priestesses remaining clothes fell to the floor as the women fully stripped themselves for him, taking turns taking as much of his shaft into their mouth as they could, the Dragonborn arched his back as Orla took him the deepest, her nose nearly reaching his pubic bone making his shaft throb harder and precum begin to pool on her tongue, his hands moving to clasp at Senna and Anwen's hair whilst she licked that the remainder of his shaft and his balls working his release closer and closer

Minutes later Mathias clutched at Orla's hair with both hands bucking into her mouth as he filled it with his release, growling ferally as the Nord woman struggled to swallow his seed, the remainder of it running down his length for Senna and Anwen to lap up before the three women shared a passionate kiss each, getting a share of Mathias's seed each before swallowing it down

Whilst Mathias was still resting off his first release Anwen moved to straddle his waist, hovering over his length whilst Senna and Orla held it in place, slowly sinking down onto it taking him down to the hilt rolling her head back in a sharp gasp as Mathias growled in pleasure from the Redguard woman's burning core

Orla moved behind Anwen wrapping her arms around the Redguards body to cup her breasts as she rode Mathias's length, Senna shifting to rest the Dragonborns head on her lap, rubbing his shoulders as he gave into the blissful sensations coursing through his body, whispering words of praise in his ear as she rubbed along his pectorals, feeling his body begin to heat up as beads of sweat ran down his brow

Anwen's gasps and moans filled the room before Orla silenced her with a heated kiss, massaging her breasts harder as her cool tongue tangled with the Redguards hot one, one of her hands sliding down her body to rub her wet little clit as Anwen rode herself into a powerful orgasm, screaming into Orla's mouth as her core clenched tighter around Mathias's cock

Pulling Anwen off of Mathias's length Orla took her place on it, sinking down on it to ride him reverse cowgirl style, giving him a perfect view of her round firm looking behind as she rode him, her much cooler pussy a sharp but pleasant contrast to Anwen's much warmer one that had encased him mere seconds beforehand, Mathias's large hands clutched at her supple ass cheeks encouraging him to ride him harder as she passionately kissed with Anwen, Senna moving again to join them as the candles smoke continued to glaze the room in a pinkish haze

Orla soon fell over the edge from the combination of Mathias's burning cock inside of her and the other priestess's gentle lustful touches, sliding off of him to allow Senna her turn on him, Mathias's own release building up with almost painful pressure, groaning low in his chest at the Breton woman slowly impaled herself on him, her core so much tighter than the other priestesses, to the point that Mathias let out a primal roar when she fully sheathed him inside of her, his fingers digging straight into the bedding making feathers fly everywhere as Senna let out a scream of ecstasy from how full she felt with him inside of her

Gripping her waist Mathias moved Senna up and down his length, oozing precum into her already as he set her riding pace, moving her like she was lighter than air, Orla and Anwen sucking at her neck as she bounced wildly on the Dragonborns cock, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy as she felt her abdomen coiling already, the other two priestesses working her clit aiding her towards her orgasm

Sweat poured from the four bodies as they worked each other to their final climax, Orla and Anwen rubbing each other along with Senna, making the Breton keen and cry out in pleasure as she rode Mathias's cock like her life depended on it, her nails scratching down the Dragonborns chest drawing thin lines of blood until the final great moment arrived, Mathias threw his head back arching his back as far as it could go as he shot his release hard into Senna's body, granting the Breton his final seed as she climaxed around his shaft, clenching onto it tighter than anything he had ever felt before

The candle smoke began to dissipate as the four began to climb down from their highs, Orla and Anwen having made each other climax during Senna's and Mathias's releases, the three priestesses taking their places laying against the Dragonborns chest and abdomen as he slowly lost consciousness, unable to stay awake a moment longer

The next morning Mathias awoke to a feeling of total fulfilment, his body was limber and supple, void of the usual cricks and knots he was used to whenever he slept elsewhere which he put to the unnaturally comfortable bed the priestesses had blessed him with, Orla, Anwen and Senna still rested against him prompting him to carefully slide his way out of the bed, leaving the priestesses to their sleep, they had earned it after the night they had given him

Pulling on his pants, grieves and boots and entering the secret feeding hall Mathias found Hamal sitting at the table reading as if waiting for him "ah, you're awake" Hamal greeted him with a soft smile "I trust you enjoyed Dibella's blessing"

"I was…something I would never have expected" Mathias admitted as he strapped on his chest armour and gauntlets "how is Fjotra?"

"She is still sleeping; her training to become Dibella's Sybil will start today and it's all thanks to you"

"Again you're too kind, will Fjotra be expected to….do as the others do when she comes of age?" he asked concerned for Fjotra's future, being the Sybil sounded like the highest 'rank' in the Temple but she could very well be expected to please Dibella's agents like the other priestesses

"Only if she wishes to" Hamal responded "Senna, Orla and Anwen only served you last night out of their own free will, there is no mandatory duty here apart from revering lady Dibella"

Nodding pleased with Hamal's answer Mathias donned his helmet and took his leave, heading into the main part of the Temple and out of the heavy wooden doors into the harsh morning light, he looked forward to returning home and regaling the tale of his night before to his wife to see her reaction, whether it impressed her or struck her with jealousy only time would tell

As he stuck the Temples doors he heard Hamal call out to him telling him to return any time he wanted and that being Dibella's agent allowed him the treatment from the night before whenever he wished, they would always be happy to indulge him, smiling warmly as he shut the doors Mathias made a mental note to return the next time he returned to Markarth

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	8. Skyrim - Building warmth in the cold

Building warmth in the cold

Mathias grunted as he helped Ogol heave the heavy smelter into place in Heljarchen Hall's cellar, the Dragonborn had paid a hefty five thousand gold to Skald the Elder for the piece of land in the Pale and over the last month he had been building a place he could truly call home with Aela and Ogol helping out every step of the way

After the Orc had aided him in building the structure and rooms of the house Mathias had proudly asked his friend to be the houses steward, expecting a rough grunt in agreement or even for Ogol to decline but the smile he got from the Orc was the widest he had ever seen from him or any Orc before, Ogol proclaiming that he would be honoured to be Mathias's steward swearing to run and defend his homestead until his last breath

"We'll need to dig a hole or some kind of window to the outside for the smelter" Ogol pointed out as they finally fixed it in place "otherwise the basement will get smoked out every time we smith something"

"I see what you mean" Mathias panted as he wiped the sweat from his brow "after taking all morning lugging the materials down here and then making the damn thing I am not dismantling it anytime soon, the window will need to be dug another time, I need some fresh air and a good drink" he said which Ogol readily agreed with, both of them heading to the ladder that lead up to Heljarchen's main floor, heaving himself up out of the trapdoor Ogol reached down to pull Mathias up kicking the latch shut behind him "you grab a couple of beers, I'm gonna head outside and see if Aela's back with dinner yet" Mathias said as Ogol nodded and headed into the kitchen area

Pushing open Heljarchen's doors Mathias felt an instant relief as the brisk air of the Pale swept over him like a freezing blanket, his body automatically starting to steam as his overheated skin came into contact with the frigid air, Mathias personally thought he couldn't have chosen a better site to build on, the view straight outside his front door was breath taking, when the sky was cloudless and the sun was high he could see Whiterun clearly in the distance along with the throat of the world and on a very good day he could see the faint silhouette of Paarthurnax circling the very top of the great mountain

Markus gave Mathias a friendly wave in greeting as he tended to his horse, the carriage driver had helped set up many of the houses furnishings in exchange for a warm bed at night and a good wage for carting Mathias to wherever he wanted to go, the cow that he had recently purchased brayed loudly in its pen along with the incessant clucking of the several chickens that shared the cows enclosure, the animals ensured that Mathias, Aela and Ogol had ready food supplies for the upcoming winter when hunting game dwindled

Heljarchen's doors creaked open as Ogol marched out with two bottles in his hands "here my friend" he grunted handing Mathias one of the beers "shame they're warm though" he commented cracking his bottle open with one of his tusks

"Just leave it in the snow for a few minutes, it'll be fine afterwards" Mathias recommended as he sat down in the snow, his beast blood allowing him to resist the biting cold of the snow through his pants as he buried his bottle in the snow

Following the Redguards advice Ogol sat down next to him burying his bottle in the snow between his legs "this is a fine piece of land, you chose wisely" he commented as he watched a fox run passed in the distance "fresh clean mountain air and plenty of game around for food, since the cold doesn't bother you I can see this house holding us for many a year"

As soon as Ogol mentioned hunting game a large Elk bolted out of the tree line, two arrows wedged deeply into its hide as it panted for breath, looking weak from its wounds as another arrow struck it in the hind leg making it bray and start to hobble, Ogol reached for his Axe to put the beast out of his misery before the sound of rapid approaching footsteps stopped him

Mere seconds later Aela ran up with her Dagger drawn, jumped clean onto the Elk's back ramming her blade into the beasts neck whilst clamping a strong hand around its muzzle to cut off its breathing, the Elk struggled for a couple of moments before crashing dead to the ground letting out one last death rattle

"That was certainly impressive" Ogol commented as Aela slashed the Elk's throat to make sure it was dead "if she was an Orc she'd be the affection of many Chieftains"

"They'd have to get through me first" Mathias chuckled darkly fishing his drink out of the snow, wrenching the top off of it with his bare hands before downing half it, the alcohol tasted sweeter than honey as it washed down his parched throat "you've seen what happens when sometime badmouths my wife"

"Yes, I remember" Ogol responded retrieving his beer from the snow watching Aela expertly skin the Elk in front of them "last time it was a Khajiit bandit, you snapped his neck for calling Aela 'an Nord harlot' in the heat of combat, it takes a brave man to drop his weapons and take on a Khajiit bare handed, well you leave your Sword in another bandit so that can be excusable, should we go help her?" the Orc asked as Aela began to carve into the Elf's neck to behead it

Mathias shook his head taking another swig of his drink "never disturb Aela when she's working, hunting is an art to her and you never touch her kills, that's time I tried to help her skin a kill she nearly bit my fingers off"

Ogol chuckled at the thought, he wouldn't put it passed Aela to bit off someone's extremities when annoyed and had seen her do serious damage when she was in a bad mood, once cuffing Mathias so hard around the head the Redguard saw double for over an hour

Taking another swig of his beer the Orc turned his head to watch as Markus tried to shoo Frost away from his horse again, the stallion had taken a great interest in the cart horse much to the drivers chagrin "I think we could do with another horse" he commented watching Markus bat Frost across the nose when the stallion refused to move away

"Well if Frost keeps this up we could have foals by the middle of summer" Mathias laughed as Frost finally gave up and skulked away to graze on what little grass was left

"That aside I really think another horse would benefit us, Whiterun may be on the horizon but it is a good two hour walk and when you're away you take our only horse and Markus isn't always available leaving me, Aela and Gregor having to walk the distance to Whiterun whenever we need supplies" Ogol explained "I've actually been keeping my eye on a very fine horse which is currently selling at a reasonable price of one thousand gold"

"Ok then you twisted my arm" Mathias chuckled "it would put the stables to good use because no matter how hard a try Frost refuses to stay inside of it"

"It's settled then, tomorrow I will head to Whiterun stables and purchase the horse, the house could also do with some music if it is to become a good home for us, we can't exactly stroll to the nearest tavern to listen to the Bard can we?" Ogol pointed out finishing off his drink "last I remember there was a young Bard advertising herself for hire at the Bannered Mare, she had a good voice and would make a fine addition to the household, hopefully she is still there"

Mathias nodded telling Ogol that he will give him the money to buy the horse and hire the Bard tomorrow finishing his own drink, taking Ogol's empty bottle throwing them both in the air before shattering them into fine dust with a powerful Shock spell, the Orc merely grunted at the display of power not having any interest in Magic what so ever, preferring to solve his problems through sheer physical skill with either his Axe and Shield or his Bow

As the fine shards of glass hit the grass the wind picked up swiftly followed by snowfall "looks like a storm is picking up, we should head inside" Mathias suggested which Ogol readily agreed with, the Redguard telling Markus to shelter his horse and come inside when he can as he and the Orc entered the warm sheltered hall

Upon walking through the front door they were greeted by the inviting aroma of hot broth emanating from the kitchen area, finding Aela cutting flanks from the dead Elk's body whilst the broth cooked over the fire next to her "this beast should keep us fed for several days" Aela commented as she sliced off another flank, her hands and forearms caked in the Elk's blood as she carved into it "if you are hungry the broth should suffice until I cook up some of this meat"

The men eagerly accepted her offer, their stomachs painfully empty after a day of hard labour, Mathias giving his wife a kiss on the cheek to which she playfully batted him away ordering him to leave her to her work, Ogol chuckled at the sight pouring himself a bowl of the steaming broth before downing the thick soup in one long voracious gulp, belching heartily when he finished the scolding concoction "you make a fine broth" he complimented unfazed by the burning sensation on his tongue and down his throat pouring himself another steaming bowl

Downing the second bowl Ogol paused to watch Aela abandon her carving knife to rely on her own lupine claws to carve the rest of the meat from the Elk's bones, noting her primal beauty as she scraped the bones clean, Mathias had certainly been blessed with an excellent woman for a wife, he had never seen a stronger Nord woman and to watch her hunt was breath taking, the one time he had joined her in catching a meal he had spent the majority of it merely trying to keep up with her

Since he was no longer a resident of his Stronghold he technically was no longer bound by its laws allowing him to find a woman of his own and possibly start a family, despite his sexual openness to other races though he was sure that he'd just end up with another Orc as other races didn't really see Orsimer as an attractive people, only one step up from Argonians and Khajiit in physical appeal

Pouring himself a third bowl Ogol went to sit at the table in the main room leaving Mathias to tease his wife whilst she prepared the evening meal, eating the broth at a much more leisurely place Ogol admired the interior of the hall feeling a wave of pride go through his body, individually picking out every detail he had built and assembled himself including the table he sat at, the support beams for the ceiling, he had a heavy hand in the construction of the fire place in the kitchen, helped set down the flooring in every room as well as set the beds in the main and spare bedrooms

A sudden gale swept through the house as Markus entered the hall, snow lining his shoulders and his hair as he shook himself to rid himself of the ice "tell Mathias he can shelter his own damn horse next time!" he growled in annoyance making it obvious that Frost had been less than obedient when the carriage driver tried to coax him into the stable, making the Orc laugh as the Nord made his way upstairs to change into a thicker set of clothing, muttering under his breath about needing to reach Whiterun for horse supplies before nightfall

"Take Gregor with you" Ogol called out to Markus as he headed back to the main door, Markus wasn't a born fighter and Wolves and Bears tended to use the snow storms in the Pale to hunt more efficiently, Markus muttered a confirmation as he walked back outside and moments later Ogol heard him calling Gregors name, calling the Housecarl to come assist him before hearing the tell-tale sound of the carriage moving away

A few moments later Mathias entered from the kitchen with his own bowl of broth sitting across from Ogol, the Orc made out small bite marks and barely noticeable scratches along Mathias's shoulders and neck showing that he had gotten a little amorous with Aela behind Ogol's back making a small pang of jealousy go through his body "Aela is really something" Ogol said in an attempt to start conversation, he always suffered from an inability to make small talk making journeys with him fairly quiet

"Yes she is a remarkable woman and wife" Mathias responded "each day I count my blessings for meeting her, she speaks very highly of you if you didn't know" he added nonchalantly taking a gulp of his broth

Ogol's ears picked up at the Redguards words "really?"

"Yes, she says you are a very skilled hunter and an excellent warrior, the latter I already knew about but I never knew you could hunt, she told me on the last hunting trip you tagged along in you killed a Bear with a single blow from your Axe"

"The beast had her pinned to a rock surface, I was in the tree above scoping for game, an single arrow would not have felled the creature so I jumped down and caved its head in with my Axe, quick and clean, it didn't even notice me coming and I highly doubt it felt a thing" Ogol explained in an barely modest manner, his lip quirking with pride as he remembered how quickly the Bear slumped dead to the ground as his Axe blade cut through its skull, the beasts pelt now lining the main bedrooms floor as a throw rug

"Aela has always had a fascination with the Orsimer people, mainly your strength and endurance; she told me there is something hypnotically brutal about watching an Orc in combat" Mathias explained "she refers to an Orc in battle as destructive as nature but controlled"

Ogol continued to grin with pride as Mathias continued to list the ways that Aela admired his kind and before long he realized they had been talking for well over an hour and the gentle scent of Elk meat cooking began to waft through the hall "looks like the main meal is almost ready" Ogol smiled as his mouth watered from the smell of the Elk meat

After another half an hour of friendly banter Aela walked in carrying three plates packed with the cooked Elk meat alongside assorted vegetables, the smell of the meal warming the men's bodies before the plates were even set on the table, practically tearing into the meat the moment Aela placed it down

Aela grinned wolfishly sitting down and watching her husband and steward devour their food, there was something appealing in a primal manner to a man who an appetite and having two in the house that enjoyed her culinary prowess was very satisfying, she watched the muscles on Ogol's shoulders and neck pull taught and relax every time he tore into the Elk meat making her wonder just how much power was packed behind the Orsimers muscles

She guessed that Mathias hadn't brought up one of the main reasons she admired Ogol, the reason being that she had grown increasingly attracted to him as time went on, being one of the most open minded Nord towards other races you could find in Skyrim she had taken on her fair share of lovers across the several races, one of her most passionate encounters before meeting Mathias being waking up naked after a drunken nights celebrating a great hunt next to both Athis and Njada Stonearm

She wasn't all that surprised by Athis and Njada waking up together as anyone could cut the sexual tension between the Dunmer and the surly Nord with a Dagger and figured out the she was just a drunken tag along to their night of passion, despite the fact they made her swear never to tell anyone what had happened she still remembered was she could of the night fondly

Another lover from her past that she held fondly was an Orc hunter she had encountered on one of her many hunting trips, they had both fired upon the same Deer and after fighting over who could claim the kill it somehow ended up with them violently rutting against a tree, both trying to outdo the other but the Orsimers brute force and Aela's lupine strength kept them at a standstill even during fucking

After the intensely satisfying competition Aela and the Orsimer decided to stick together for a while finding that they made a formidable hunting team, taking down even Mammoths with little to no effort at all and spending many nights in the throes of passion, Aela eventually offered a place amongst the Companions to the Orc only to be gently turned down, the Orsimer telling her that he greatly preferred a life with as few ties as possible, the pair parted ways shortly afterwards

The huntress had kept nothing secret from Mathias when it came to past lovers and in return he accepted her past telling her every lover he had had in the past too, such as despite his intense hatred of the Thalmor his first time was actually with a young lusty Altmer barmaid working in Hammerfell when he was fifteen years of age and under the control of his bodily hormones, he had regretted it for a short while afterwards but soon came to accept it as a step into adulthood regularly visiting the barmaid for a few months afterwards

A nubile Breton dancer was another of Mathias's past encounters and was his first experience of love and heartbreak, having fallen hard for the performer when his father had hired her partially as a joke for his sixteenth birthday, unfortunately the dancer was merely physically attracted to him and only wanted a good time coming into his room that night after her 'work' was done and crept out in the morning leaving a note behind

Whilst the list of Mathias's past lovers didn't stand as long or as interesting as Aela's she accepted it all the same greatly aiding their agreement in an open marriage and she was greatly pleased by Mathias's willingness to help her get Ogol into bed, watching the Orc tear into another flank of meat Aela slowly slid her foot out of her boot and trailed it along Ogol's thigh grinning discretely at the sudden look of surprise on his features

She continued to sly touching until Ogol shifted to investigate under the table, quickly darting her foot back Aela put on her most innocent look "something the matter?" she asked coyly as Ogol leaned down to glance under the table, giving her husband a sly glance making him grin wolfishly

"Uh…nothing…must have been the dog" Ogol muttered despite knowing that Bran was upstairs, returning to his meal only to feel the sensual touching on his thigh again moments later, it near immediately became obvious that Aela was either messing with him or actually flirting with him which he found surprising, Mathias had told him about his marriage arrangement but he never believed she would go for him

Deciding to feign ignorance to Aela's ministrations he continued to eat faking the same innocent intentions as the huntress and her husband before moving one of his hands down, moving as if to scratch an itch before swiftly grabbing onto Aela's bare ankle, smirking as he pulled on her leg making the huntress suddenly slide down her chair flashing her a toothy grin "I may not be the best hunter but my senses are sharp enough to know when I'm being messed with" he grated releasing Aela's leg only for her foot to remain on his leg as she righted herself in her seat

"Should have known you'd catch on sooner rather than later" Aela sighed continuing to caress to Orsimers thigh whilst placing her hand on her husbands "I trust you've worked out my intentions" she received a nod in response "and you are fine with them?"

"I am more surprised that Mathias is fine with your intentions, friend or not I am not an attractive man, green skin and tusks aren't normally on the list of features for a desired partner" Ogol explained in the most modest tone he had ever spoken in

"You're joking right?" Aela responded standing up and placing her foot back in her boot before circling the table to slowly massage Ogol's shoulders "you have to be one of the most handsome Orsimer I've seen, yes the tusks and having a fifty more pounds of muscle than other races would scare off most women but I find it very arousing" she purred emphasising both the words very and arousing

Mathis chuckled lowly at the surprised expression on his steward's face as Aela gently bit down on his pointed ear, growling lustfully into it as she playfully tugged on it "I can tell you want this, I've seen the way you look at me when we hunt" the huntress purred in his ear "if you say yes to my offer think of this, Mathias will not always be home and he trusts you with my life plus I always have need of a big strong man to sate my needs when my husband is miles from home"

Blood began to pound in Ogol's head and chest as he suddenly struggled with the idea his friend and his wife was placing before him, he was by no means inexperienced, the laws of Orsimer strongholds may ban non Chieftains from having children but it said nothing of mere rutting

Mathias crossed his arms patiently awaiting the Orsimers answer to their offer, Aela moving around to sit back in her chair in a provocative manner, her legs spread with one foot on the table to give Ogol a teasing look between her legs "you drive a hard bargain" Ogol said with a shaky laugh "how could I refuse? Only a madman could turn down your advances, a woman of your looks and spirit don't come around often"

"Then it is settled" Aela smiled seductively slowly getting to her feet "I'll let you two sort things out between yourselves, come join me when you are ready" she purred slinking her Ancient Nord Armour off of her shoulders letting the clothing slump to the floor before removing her boots to stand naked before them, giving the men a heated look before sauntering into the main bedroom to await them, swaying her hips as she walked to show off her voluptuous form as she walked

Ogol continued staring for several seconds after Aela disappeared from view before Mathias cleared his throat to get his attention "are you sure you're ok with this? There's no shame in backing out, don't feel you have to go through with this"

The Orc laughed heartily at Mathias's words "did you not hear me a moment ago? Only a madman would turn your wife down, I'm still a little surprised but as long as you're ok with this my friend I'm not letting this opportunity pass me by"

"That is good to hear my friend, I'm happy to see that Aela will be in good hands in my absences" the Dragonborn grinned clasping the Orsimers hand tight as a show of trust "now shall we join her? My wife can be very impatient at times"

Ogol readily agreed to which they both stood up and headed to the main bedroom, entering the spacious bedroom to find Aela waiting for them posing provocatively on the four poster bed "that didn't take you very long" the huntress purred crawling lustfully down the bed like a she wolf towards her prey, her eyes tracing every last muscle on both Mathias's and Ogol's naked upper bodies whilst inhaling their musky scent deeply

The men grinned lustfully as Aela sat up on her knees, her hands trailing up their legs to cup their groins finding them both pleasingly hard already, she was of course already well versed in her husband's size and even though she wasn't all that surprised she was happy to find Ogol very hefty in girth just by feeling him through his pants "these must be really constricting" she breathed skilfully undoing their pants with a hand each "let's let you breathe"

Moments later the men's pants hit the floor freeing their manhood, Aela's eyes grew wide with surprise and hunger as she found Ogol to be of the same size length wise as Mathias but thanks to his natural bulk he was easily an inch thicker making her mouth water "by father Hircine" she gasped wrapping her hands around their hot lengths, stroking them smoothly as she licked her lips

"Skilled isn't she?" Mathias grinned with a small grunt as his wife rolling her tongue around his cock head stroking Ogol faster

"Aye she is my friend" the Orsimer replied grimacing slightly trying to keep his legs from buckling as Aela's hot smooth hand stroked him faster and squeezed him harder

Beckoning Ogol closer swaying her perfectly formed behind Aela released her grip on his cock moving it to Mathias's waist, balancing herself on his hip as she sucked hungrily on his cock using her other hand to stroke what didn't fit into her mouth

His mouth watering at the sight of Aela's round firm ass Ogol made him way onto the bed positioning himself behind her, resting his large calloused hands on the Nords slender hips he lowered his head to slowly run his large broad rough tongue up her back making the huntress shudder and moan around her husband's cock in turn making him growl "sweet" Ogol rumbled savouring the taste of Aela's skin on his tongue slowly repeating the action again, this time adding the very tips of his tusks to her back to stimulate her skin as he moved

Grinning lustfully as Aela shook in his grasp Ogol moved a hand to cup the huntress's core, feeling the intense heat instantly making his manhood throb with need "she's like fire" he breathed wrapping his hand around his erection rubbing his large cock head against Aela's cunt making her moan deeper, gripping her hips again the Orc steeled himself before thrusting forward roughly sinking around half of his thick cock inside of her

Aela screamed at the sudden intrusion pulling away from Mathias's manhood reaching back to clutch at Ogol's arms "oh my…" she gasped out before letting out another pleasured scream, clutching the bed sheets as her husband pulled her head up by her hair plugging her hot mouth with his cock to muffle her screams

Exchanging a quick look for confirmation the men quickly got down to business, Ogol tightened his grip on Aela's hips pushing the rest of his length into her tight womanhood, making her scream and moan around her husband's cock as he clutched two tight handfuls of her fiery hair starting to fuck her mouth, the intense feeling of Ogol's cock filling her pussy kept her hand clenched on the sheets giving the men free unhindered use of her holes

Aela's head swam as she continued to suck hungrily on her husband's cock, relaxing her throat to take him deep inside with every thrust, the Redguards thick musk filled her nostrils increasing her arousal making her core all the wetter making it easier for Ogol to push in and out of her "by Lord Malacath" the Orsimer grunted as Aela squeezed tight around his manhood "she's burning inside"

"Just wait until you feel her mouth" Mathias growled as he bottomed out in his wife's throat, holding her head to him as she expertly took every inch of him without complaint, both men were throbbing now and Aela was able to taste Mathias's precum on her tongue and feel Ogol's inside of her, her stomach beginning to flutter and tighten as her orgasm started to build releasing her grip on the sheets to wrap her arms around her husband's waist sucking on him harder

Feeling his balls tighten Ogol started to fuck Aela harder, watching the little beads of sweat start to run down her back as the temperature in the room escalated, running his tongue along her back again as he pounded into her more frantically feeling his release building higher and higher

Mathias was in the same situation clutching Aela's hair tighter making her moan from the sting, pounding his throbbing cock into her mouth harder and faster before his back went rigid, the Dragonborn let out a primal growl as he came hard in his wife's mouth holding her head in place as she swallowed every shot of his thick burning cum, the rich texture and flavour of his release was enough to set off her orgasm constricting extremely tight around Ogol's cock, the sudden increase in her tightness spurred the Orc's release causing him to cry out roughly as he erupted inside of her, thrusting deep and hard into her as he coated her insides with his release

Quickly hungry for more Aela swiftly turned around when the men pulled out of her, swallowing down Ogol's cock moaning at the mixture of flavour of their combined releases whilst swaying her behind enticingly at her husband, her pussy dripping with arousal desperate to invite his still rigid cock inside

Ogol groaned at the feeling of Aela's hot mouth and throat finding that Mathias was not lying in any way, grabbing a fistful of her hair the Orc began to guide her head along his length controlling the speed of her sucking, no matter how confidant and independent Aela was the huntress loved a dominant man in bed immediately surrendering to Ogol's pace like she had Mathias's

"Stand" Mathias coaxed Ogol as he took hold of Aela's hips, sitting down on the bed as he pulled her back to him, sitting her down slowly on his erection grinning wolfishly as his wife let out a pleasure gasp as he filled her

Following the Redguards instructions Ogol stood up on the bed gripping Aela's head to reclaim her mouth, thrusting deep as Mathias started to bounce his wife on his shaft, making the huntress's head bob along the Orsimers cock as she bounced, grunting and groaning as he felt the Nords hot wet tongue lash around his cock

Aela was in total nirvana as her mind went completely blank with pleasure, more adrenaline rushing through her veins than when she was on the most dangerous of hunts or even when she and Mathias had given into their lupine urges and ravaged each other under a full moon, reaching one hand up to clutch at Ogol's hip she reached back with the other one to rest it against Mathias's front, moaning harder around the Orc's cock as she felt her husband's hot hand rub her sensitive clit whilst the other cupped her firm breast

The three continued at this pace for a short while longer before the angle and speed became too much for Aela, orgasming hard all over her husband's cock at the same moment he came hard inside of her, the vibrating scream she let out causing Ogol to explode in her mouth which she heartily swallowed

Panting for breath both men pulled away from Aela letting her collapse onto the bed, the huntress panting heavily as her body still thrummed from her powerful orgasms, she wanted to continue their intense mating session but she couldn't move her limbs for the life of her, moaning softly as Mathias parted her sex messed her from her face

The three fell soundly asleep shortly afterwards all completely drained from the experience, Ogol awoke an hour or so afterwards though finding Mathias awake and sitting up staring seemingly into space at the other side of the room, being a Werewolf Mathias suffered from insomnia on a regular basis so Ogol didn't find it surprising, Aela was only able to sleep soundly as every last bit of her energy had left her during their rutting session

"Are you alright my friend?" Ogol asked drawing the Redguards attention

"Hmm? Ah yes I am fine" Mathias responded not taking his eyes from the space at the other side of the room "I just can't shake the feeling that the hall still needs something, it still feels….empty in a way, too quiet too"

"It sounds to me that you're yearning for the duties of fatherhood" Ogol guessed taking a wild stab in the dark, he knew Mathias was a paternal man as he was kind to every child he came across offering them aid if they ever needed it but he didn't exactly know if the Redguard wanted children of his own

After a couple of seconds Mathias gave a small nod "yes…that sounds about right" he responded with a small smile

"Well I trust Aela will bare you a child sooner or later" Ogol replied to which Mathias let out a weary sigh "is something wrong? Ah….I guess what we just did there is the chance of her baring my child" he sighed sadly wondering how he had never thought of that possibility

"That won't be happening" Mathias claimed with complete certainty

"How can you be so sure?"

"Aela is infertile"

The air in the room suddenly grew cold and silent from the Redguards words "infertile? You…have my condolences" Ogol said sadly placing a hand on Mathias's shoulder "may I ask how you know of this?"

"It is quite alright, we only found out a few months ago, we had gone on a short hunting trip and came across a Bandit raiding party, we cut them down with relative ease but in the fray Aela suffered an Arrow to her side, it seemed to be an easily healable wound but the damage was far more severe on the inside" Mathias explained running his hand through his dreadlocks "the Arrow had pierced her womb and though she was healed it did not repair the full damage inside, she stopped having her….time of the month so to speak and shortly afterwards we made the horrifying discovery, Aela was distraught and wasn't herself for days and when I tried to comfort her she revealed that she feared the chance of me leaving her for being unable to bear my child"

"Of course you proved her otherwise"

"I'm still here aren't I?" Mathias replied with a weak smile "I love Aela with all my heart and her being unable to bear a child for me will never change that, becoming a father was one of my life goals but it won't be devastating to never accomplish it"

"Have you ever considered adoption?" Ogol questioned making Mathias's eyebrows raise "I had heard a rumour that the orphanage in Riften is finally allowing people to adopt its orphans, either the old bat running the place finally keeled over or somehow grew a heart"

Mathias pondered the idea for a few moment "that does sound extremely appealing, we have spare lumber to make extra beds and I'm sure Aela would make a wonderful mother even if the children aren't biologically hers, we'll discuss it with her in the morning" the Dragonborn decided patting Ogol on the back as the Orc stood to put his pants on

"I'm glad to hear it my friend, now I think I should get back to my own bed, as spacious as yours is it wasn't designed for three" Ogol explained before giving Aela a fond look "I'll give you two privacy in the morning to discuss the idea, I'll probably go hunting or chop some more lumber just to be on the safe side" he pondered before heading out of the room to head upstairs to his bed leaving Mathias to get back into bed with Aela, wrapping an arm around her pulling her close as he slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what it would be like to finally be a father and complete his perfect family home

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
